Say Hello, I Don't Want to Say Goodbye Avengers x Modern Reader
by CrystalAris
Summary: Alivia Sky starts her life working at a coffee shop when someone famous walks in for a cup of coffee. She can't believe her eyes! Robert D. Jr is buying coffee from her... er where she works... ... that's beside the point! Don't freak out! Huh, what was that Sopiha? Tony Sark? Haha, nah then the Avengers would exist!
1. Going to New York

Story Description 📖 & Author's Note ✍

Alivia Sky is from out of state, but end up moving to NY. Along the way, there was a storm. Not a big deal.

She starts her life working at a coffee shop (gotta start somewhere) when Tony Stark walks in for a cup of coffee. She can't believe her eyes! Robert D. Jr is buying coffee from her... _er_ where she work... ... that's beside the point! Huh, what was that Sopiha? Tony Stark? Haha, nah then the Avengers would exist!

What she didn't know was Sophia was an agent.

I definitely want to have family time, So requests and ideas welcome. I don't own any marvel characters or actors , pictures etc

Also I'll probably ask questions in my notes and I'd like some feedback if possible. It may just change the story. I don't know how long it will go, but ... I find when I'm writing... my mood effects the story, so apologies in advance.

"Language!" There's gonna be some.

Slow updates

References Galore Warning! Music, manga, movies, games go ahead have fun call them out!

_This story has been posted on Wattpad, Webnovel and Fanfiction, just a heads up._

**Also VERY Special Thanks to ****SarahCroft08** ️ ️ ️** for giving me advice to make this story better! It means a lot for your feed back and all of the time you spend answering my questions! **  
_**Thank You Very Much **_‼️💝💞

—

**A/N**

**I know a story description for the 1st ch is redundant, but it'll save you time if u forget what the story's about, exiting and doing story info then exiting to read again... got annoying for me. But hey you can skip if you want.**

**Please enjoy and have fun!**

**I might do editing later, so heads up**

Ch1 Going to NY

* sound *

\- action -

There she is, Alivia Sky, a new collage graduate. She has a Bright future is ahead of her! ...or will have ... shit. She has to go to NY to build experience in her field, right? Naaaah! She's going to NY to try something new! -note the sarcasm- Maybe take a break in her life, learn to live a little and hopefully experience some kind of ...excitement, any form really.

Seriously?! Does she really want adventure? Of course! Will she? Nope. Not allowed. She's an adult now. Gotta fallow the rules or face the consequences. Honestly, this is only the beginning of being flushed down the toilet to adulthood. She may never have wanted to grow up, but thanks to a certain boy *cough* Peter *cough* she was never invited to be a lost girl! ...Anyway.

She had to learn a bit more of the way the world works, so she got a job in a city she know absolutely _nothing_ about. Learning how to live in the big unknown, both scary and new. Hopefully that would be an adventure in on itself.

But looking at the bright side. She'll get to live alone, start fresh and gain new experiences, valuable experiences. Ones that will help her later in life. Besides, this is only temporary. She's only gonna live there for one year if it doesn't work out she'll still have a failsafe! And it's not like this is her first time away from home, she did live on campus for a few years. Though to be fair, it was isolated.

Convenient for some things, a pain in the ass for others. Gotta start somewhere. And this time she'll be free from the 'protective' cage her parent put her in. Sure they're releasing her into a ...savage… concrete jungle, a somewhat contained one, but hey live and learn right?

For the first time she was leaving the nest, her comfort zone, into this unknown massive jungle. And this time she wouldn't branches around for support, just the cold hard ground. She can only hope for sand or grass if you come crashing down.

And as a Great Man once said, "Shit Happens".

Lucky Girl!

It's happening right now!

On her way to NY, it began raining cats and dogs and a wonderful sprinkle of thunder and lightning on the side. Wonderful. Great. The sky is throwing a grand party and you're stuck. Uninvited. In her car. Stranded in her wonderful, rusty, used car. Sorry honey, she's not rich.

Now. How the Hell did she end up stranded? Yeah, well about that...

—Flashback —

🎶 ... And I would walk 500 miles

And I would walk 500 more ... 🎶

*POW!*

"Shit! Don't You DARE!"

* tut tut tut *

With what little control was left, she pulled over to the side of the road. Grabbing her umbrella, she got out of her car grumbling a few choice words, trying her best not to get drenched. Fabric seats aren't the best wet. Low and behold! A flat tire.

...

A.

Flat.

Tire.

\- Glare - "Are you Fucking kidding me!? I know I said I'd walk 500 miles and all, but...! Shit."

Still grumbling, "My singing can't be That bad."

Tire: ...

"The windows are still fine."

Tire: - rolls eyes -

...💢"...you are so lucky you popped." 💢

— End Flashback—

... So ... Good or Bad news? Bad okay.

Bad: It's raining cats and dogs out there. Plenty of lightning and thunder and for the icing on the cake, plenty of lightning ro... I mean trees, lots of trees. No signal to call for a tow, not like she wanted to waste her money on it anyway.

Good: she has a portable shelter, her car. Which just so happens to be filled with travel snacks, a few drinks, and blankets. she even knows how to change a tire, and she sure is thankful to thank her dad.

Her decision: sleep in the car.

She'll save valuable money and she'd be wasting time anyway.

She can easily change the tire after the storm passes. And she sure as hell didn't want to sit on fabric seats, wet. Stay calm and stay dry.

After a long, long drive she defiantly deserves a good rest. Driving hours on end takes a lot out of anyone, so sleep easily came. Besides if worst came to worse, she hoped ... If anything, they, hopefully, would be kind enough to kill her in her sleep.

As she slept, something odd was happening.

She was still aware of her surroundings. Normally, when she slept she was dead to the world, lost in dreams, her only adventures. Oddly enough this time, she could hear the constant downpour and the thunder showing off with gusto.

It didn't really bother her. She's always liked a good show. Even while sleeping, her surroundings sometimes joined or enhanced her dreams. This time was no different, or so she thought.

Lightning was everywhere, the thunder not far behind. Surrounding her, constantly, she felt like she was in the ocean during a tremendous storm. The water tossing and turning her every which way at any unknown time.

Others would freak-out, but not her. This... This was _Fun_! Ridding and teasing the waves as she fought against them. Maybe she'd die, maybe she'd get hurt, but it was fun and well worth the risk.

She ended up floating on her back, riding the roller coaster waves. She wasn't tired at all, sometimes swimming through these dangerous waves. Breathing in the waves was as easy as breathing air. To add to the fun she was doing flips and barrels rolls with her arms open wide, a grin ever growing on her smug little face.

As time passed the oceans storm died down. As it calmed dawn, she ended up floating towards a bright and sunny beach. The beach had a few dark spots but that didn't really matter to her, after all sand is sand. Something wonderful to play with!

She gleefully skipped and ran on the beach. Playing in the water on occasion and even building a sand castle, a must when you're at the beach. At times it felt like there were others with her, even though she couldn't see their face. They felt strangely familiar, even if she's never met them before.

She finished building her sand castle, even though it was a ruff, messy and very crude lump of sand with a tunnel. Artsy fartsy! It's just for fun.

She started walking away to play *cough* start her next project. Only to feel like someone was complaining how it was super crappy. She wasn't scared, she just scuffed at them instead, rolling her eyes. Then she closed her eyes and turned, playfully sticking out her tongue, "Nuh, uh! It's finished so there!" Adding a pout just for an extra effect.

Only for her to open her eyes to see a magnificent castle. her mouth dropped seeing the castles layers of floors, the many doors and tunnels, that mound of mud had practically become a castle fit for the wealthiest of kings. She swore she could see his bloody smirk, while the others were laughing as they closed her gaping mouth. She looked up to that smug face, squinting her eyes, "Gee, thanks" she cheekily smiled, playfully punching at them. They rubbed their arm, smiling as they rolled their eyes.

So many fun moments kept piling up, one on top of the other. Eventually, she ended up sitting close to the ocean again, waves constantly pounding the sand, removing some, placing others, almost like a type of fate. She had a smile on her face as she bent down and started to dig.

Digging deeper and deeper, competing with the never ends waves of the ocean. She dug the hole as the ocean filled it in. There was no reason, just fun. It was fun to try, even if she knew in the end that she'd never win. That was a fact of life. No matter what you do things will change, some things you can't change, but change nonetheless. She fought desperately against the ocean, making the hole wider and deeper. Fighting with the constant berating of the ocean, and in a way she was winning. She could shape the beach however she desired as long as she was there, as long as she kept trying. Sometimes the ocean would get the drop on her, adding more and more sand, but if she kept going. The hard work she put in and she was rewarded, it was satisfying and even fun for her.

When she was done, she stood inside the hole she made. It was both deep and wide coming past her knees. For the fun of it, she sat on the edge of herself made hole. A large smile was plastered on her face.

she sighed in satisfaction, "... I don't ever want to leave."

Then and arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her into a warm embrace. It felt so comfortable to be there as she leaned her head on their shoulder. With a genuine smile forever on etched on her face, she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she realized she was back in your car. She was both satisfied and sad. Satisfied with the dream and sad that it ended, hopefully she'd be able to revisit it again some time.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, "Hhmmm..." she stretched.

It was too bad she was wide wake. Normally she would've been able to re-enter her dreams or restart them, sometimes both. It was... something she was able to do. She called it her power, since others claimed they couldn't.

Her dreams were a window to the world of adventure and sometimes they gave her a glimpse of the future... constant happenings of Dèjá vu, and she assumed she'd dreamed them at one point, but... never really had any proof. When she entered a previous dream, any dream that she had in the past, she would remember some of it, if not all of it. She could change events and outcomes, just by a simple choice, it was so much fun for her.

There are drawbacks though, sometimes it takes years for her to visit them again and she couldn't always fall right back to sleep like right now, no matter how much she wanted to go back. She couldn't, but in return it gave her a good feeling about her future. She'd finally have something to look forward to.

The sun was shining down, greeting her with a gentle 'good morning' causing her to look up and smile.

Staring at the sky, "Thank you" slipped out.

She couldn't help but think the weather helped her have such an awesome dream. It had so much joy and fun incorporated in it. She felt like she had a lifetimes worth.

Getting out of her car, she quickly changed the flat tire, and got back in to drive towards her new life.

And Nothing was going to stop her!

...

...

...

... Just in case ...

\- Glance -

She changed the song.


	2. Hello (Troublesome) New York

Ch 2 Hello Troublesome New York

A great day, turned sour. Typical New York. ...At least from what she's seen ... thanks to Hollywood.

The apartment that she had paid for, in full, for a year was already taken! Luckily, she brought the apartment's documentation as proof of contract and payment, signed and properly stamped. Otherwise ...she would have been seriously screwed. It took plenty of time and hassle causing the company to triple check the documents. Eventually they caved in. They gave her a different apartment, free of charge for the one year. Exactly what she had paid for previously.

How all this worked out didn't make much sense to her. How she even got an apartment, her own apartment, when she was gonna have to share before, was a bloody mystery. After all this was one hell of a mess. Maybe, if she had more knowledge on apartment rentals she would have been able to see the oddness of it, but what the hell ...she didn't know. Who was she to dwell on the unknown.

She's just relieved she'd have a place to live.

With living issues out of the way, she quickly placed all of her stuff in 'her' new home. Leaving packed boxes in the living room. She'd sort them out later, since she wanted to check on the job she had arranged prior to coming here, since ... the apartment turned out so wonderfully well.

And guess what? That was shot to hell too. Brilliant.

She wasn't even in their interview systems let alone an accepted employee. They were kind enough to set up an interview, but that was months away. Nice sentiment and all but nice wouldn't pay her bills. That and with a pessimistic outlook on life, she believed that it was a polite way to turn her away. But she made darn sure to get a date and time with a signature conformation as a double check.

She couldn't help but think 'Wow, life Really sucks doesn't it?'

So, here she was living in expensive NY and no income. Great. Just great.

She knew she need some money coming in so she decided it was best to get a temporary job, or two if need be. Finally settling for a coffee shop.

Why a coffee shop of all places? Simple. New York is full of coffee addicts, there's no way in hell they'd be able to live without coffee. She was aiming for a morning shift so she could relax at the end of the day. Having some experience in retail, she knew how to handle some customers. Though, retail at home in a town would be completely different from chaotic New York retail customers. She wouldn't know how demanding and how much of them could, would be pricks. But she wanted to be safe rather than sorry. Hoping the coffee shop would keep customer interaction down to a minimum.

After getting the temp job, she'd to go unpack... yeah loads of fun.

*sigh* "What a great way to start a new life."

\- eye roll -

"Yeah. Well," - deadpan - "Welcome to New York."


	3. Just Another Day

Ch 3 Just Another Day

**Alivia's POV**

I haven't done much in my first week in this apartment. So far, I've only, -counts fingers- unpacked, gone grocery shopping and relaxed. Well, in my defense I've needed to get comfortable. I'm gonna be here for a year after all. ...A really long year at this rate.

I've tried relaxing, but so far that just consists of reading manga, playing my video games and watching some movies I brought from home. Work hasn't even started yet, but it will soon. But for now...

I'm bored. Absolutely, positively down right bored. I don't have the faintest idea what to do for fun in New York. Seriously, how do people have fun here?

Hang out with friends?

_'Just moved here so, fuck...'_

Go shopping?

_'Sure, spend all my hard earned money that I have yet to make. Brilliant idea! Even if I browse the shops I'd just be torturing myself, prices I wouldn't be able to afford. I don't need to get kicked out of shops due to dress codes that I'm not aware of, thank you very much.'_

See the sights?

_'Sure, more money guzzling activity. Sure, I want to see the statue of liberty after all it's a symbol of our country, ... and more so because Logan left scares on Lady Liberty! Damn! That was amazing! Gotta watch that! I'll do that tonight!'_

_'No focus! Dim-wad!' -slaps face- 'What do I want to do now? Though, I will watch X men later!'_

Go to the park?

_'Could work. It'd get me out of this ... living space. Though does New York have a park beside Central Park? Would they even have swing sets here? I don't want to just walk. I want to have FUN! Plus, I'm gonna be stuck here a year... same sights... if I get used to them... it might be a possibility I'll die of boredom. And THAT would be agonizing.'_

Yep. The Good o'l boring life of an adult. Guess that's settled. Exploring it is!

Besides, I do need to get aquatinted with the whole route to work thing, and hopefully the park. I need to know how long it'll take to get there, and I really need to know how to get there in general.

— Time Skip — getting ready is such a bore —

Who knew? Walking down the street of New York could be considered a type of adventure just by itself.

There's been a few crowds here and there. I'm assuming there were some rich and or famous people in there somewhere.

It's kind of like the news such as Good Morning America, which I assume is somewhere here in New York. Never really paid attention to lethal entertainment, *cough* I mean, the news.

I have a really big pet-peeve about news in general. They. Are. _Entertainment_. They go after ratings. Aiming for the biggest, the juiciest, _the_ most scandalous story, just to feed their ratings. Regardless if it's true or not. It's very easy to bend the truth by presenting one side of an opinion or fact. They like to do that, shortening quotes, simplifying scientific facts to make it easier for the audience to understand or so they claim.

There's no such thing as a pure fact. It's all perspective. Who's bad, who's good. It's all perspective. Do we ask why? Do we care? Like _really_ care? Which ones do we chose to forgive? To find a fact, you need information, _all_ of it, before we judge.

To get true news you have to search, physically search for it. And honestly I've had enough of that at school. I find watching the news a waste of my time. They dramatize issues so much and giving one side of the argument while, at best, briefly showing or stating a summarized version of the opposition. Oh! Even better, the News is a Business and it too can be silenced or swayed to a side. "Hot coffee" anyone? It's a good documentary.

I don't need the news. I can get the weather and temp with my iPad or computer. I only use my TV for video games and movies, with the occasional TV shows such as Castle and NCIS, there are a few Shows I desperately miss, but they just aren't the same. Altered or canceled.

Long story short. It's once every blue moon, do I watch TV.

Being in the apartment for so long, this walk is long overdue and if I had happened to see someone famous, I'm guessing I'd just walk on the other side of the street.

One, I don't want to be killed by crazed fans. Two, I want to respect their privacy. I'm sure some of them find it annoying after a few years of ... crazy. The media is bad enough, now add the violation of privacy we all treasure as citizens, but force our curious eyes on. I don't want to be that over excessive fan. I want to see them as them. I just want to be their friend.

After self-ranting, I finally found Central Park. All right! It's a good thing I left early. I kept getting lost! Seriously, I couldn't remember which roads everyone kept saying to take.

... I never realized how... big Central Park is. It's not a national park, right?

I should find out...

Apparently Central Park has other smaller parks in it, well what I consider a park. With all these playgrounds one of them should have a nice swing ... OH! speak of the devil! Even better I've got plenty of time! YES!

I'm running to the empty swing with a large smile. I absolutely love how swinging lets me feel free, without a care in the world. I can stare at the sky and ignore the world below me. 'I'm so glad I still look like a teen. It won't seem like I'm... too crazy' XP

*creek*

"Who'm I kidding!?" XD

*creeek*

"I'm always somewhat crazy!" 'Commentary much?'

*creeek*

*creek*

*creek*

*creek*

*creek*

*creek*

_'I want'_

*creek*

_'to Fly!'_

*creek*

_'The higher,'_

*crek*

_'...the better!'_

*creek*

_'I can't...'_

*creek*

_'There's...'_

*creek*

_'a problem.'_

*creeek*

_'There's too many kids...'_

*creeeek*

_' around. ...As much as I want too...'_

*creeeeek*

_'Fly. I can't. There's too many in my...'_

*creeeeeek*

_' way. So I can't. *sigh* even though I want to soooooo bad.'_

\- stands up -

"Hope to see you again." I whispered to the swing with a sad smile. Even though I was disappointed that I didn't have enough room to jump, or fly as I like to call it, it was still fun. It brought back some old memories. -sad smile- "I need to get back to the apartment though."

As I walk away, I decide to turn around one last time only to laugh. It was very amusing to see children swarm around the swings, as if they were famous! The kids were copying me, seeing how high they could go. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't jump. Their parents might ban me, guess I'll have to come back early morning.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Cute." As I walked away.

Then it hit me.

"Next time," I smacked myself in the forehead, "bring a map Genius." Rolling my eyes I berated myself as I started trying to find my way back to the apartment.

**? POV**

We've been watching her for a week and she's only left her apartment a few times. Unpacking or getting food. Fury was having us keep tabs so we took turns. Clint complained it was boring. I had to agree.

Can't say I was thrilled when it was my turn... they practically kicked me out of my lab. Something about being fair, 'it's your turn' and something about this possibly putting me to sleep. Seriously?! Not. Needed. I could be working on my suits, you know Saving The World and crap. Bruce is lucky. He gets to stay in the lab... I wanna stay in the lab!

So being the Genius I am, I quickly checked on her with my suit early morning then came right back to the lab. Not like she's gonna leave any time soon.

"Tony."

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you supposed to be... you _know_, watching her?" Bruce questions.

"Yep" popping the 'P'

He glances over his glasses, "And your here because..."

"Oh come on," I whine. "It's not like she's gonna vanish."

He sighs, shaking his head before getting back to his work, "Really?"

"Really, really." I smile.

"Besides." Bringing up her information.

"It's far more interesting to see where she comes from! JARVIS has tried. We've traced her about 8 days back." I say heading over to show Bruce the information. "She paid cash at the gas station, so we only have her on camera."

"You look like you found a new toy."

I smile and am about to reply when —

"Sir, Miss Sky just left her apartment."

"Got it J, keep me posted."

"Speak of the devil!" *grumble* "Of course she had to. The one day _I_ have to watch her. _Take over the world, why don't you?_" Rolling my eyes I head out to suit up. While Bruce just chuckled.

"Sir, she seems to be heading towards Central Park."

_'Seems?' _

"JARVIS, on screen" the tracking chip planted in her phone working like a charm. Normally I could just hack into a phone and track it without an extra boost. I tried. Believe me I tried. It was like her phone was ... disconnected. I knew the IP address, I knew her location, ... the phone model... Nope. _Nada_. _Nothing_. _Zilch_. **(A/n: bear with me here I have no clue about hacking so this is an assumption)**It was invisible. It floored me, how this ...phone seemed to be off the charts.

JARVIS couldn't even find records of it being used, _ever_! Bird and Widow both got visuals on her using her tech earlier. The phone calls, even internet games requiring WiFi, we got the game title and her user name, ... she wasn't in the game's system! There's always a trail, not hers ... it's nonexistent.

Her protection is _Good_! Either she's one _Hell_ of a techie or she's out if this world. Let's just hope for the latter, though the lack of information seems to drive Pirate up the wall. ...Kinda fun to watch.

JARVIS was right.

_'Seems'_ was right, she kept _losing_ her way. She kept trying to head towards the park... seriously how many times do you need to ask someone for directions?! Just hail a cab!

— Time Skip —Tony's sufferings—

"Finally! Central Park. Shesh! How long does it take?!"

"Hey! At least she's not sitting on her ass!"

"Language!"

"It's true!"

*groan* "Why are you guys on the com? I understand little Birdie, but Capsicle? Really?"

"I let them know." Bruce stated. "Nat said she'd sit this one out."

"Not exciting enough for her?" I raised my eyebrow. "So since you guys are here want to take over?"

"No, Tony it's your turn."

"Didn't hurt to try Cap." I shrugged. "_Awww_ come _on_! _Seriously!_"

"What?" Clint asked excited.

"She okay?"

_'Worry wort'_ "She's fine Capsicale. You really need to thaw your shorts."

"Excuse Me!?" Now he's getting angry. Good.

Bruce interrupts, "Tony, you really don't need to rile up Steve."

"But I'm _booooored_! She's only stopped, like I don't know _50_ times to ask for directions."

"37, Sir"

"But who's keeping track?" I ask in a jolly tone of sarcasm.

"Hah haha, well at least you get to fallow."

"What? I thought birds belonged in trees or is a little birdie jealous he couldn't fly?" I smirked.

"Funny, Tony. Real funny. Want an arrow?"

"Oh _come on_ Clint, if you're curious join me! Who knows she just might ask the 38 —"

"39th, sir"

I rolled my eyes, "_39th_ person, directions."

"Nah, I'm good. _You_ can have fun though."

"Be sure to keep us posted."

And with that they signed off. Leaving me high and dry. _Fun._

I decide to get out of my suit to fallow her, still in call range just in case. She seems to enjoy casually walking around the park, making a few stops, but still looking for something.

She smiles.

_'Must of found it' _

I look to see what it is, ...children. She starts to run.

I panic _'She better Not!'_ I start to run after her.

I don't know who she is, regular citizen, maybe; not likely though. Regular people have a history. They don't just appear out of thin air! She appeared 8 days ago, not years, days! She could be from a different world for all we know!

Just as I'm about to call my suit into action, she jumps onto an empty swing and sits down.

...

...

_'...That's what she was excited about!? A __**swing!?**_' Okay, _fine_. She wasn't after the kids. Good.

Relaxing a bit, I lean against a nearby tree. Away from view, don't want to be surrounded by fans at this point.

Honestly. This girl was strange, curious even. She sits on her butt all day for a week then decides, for whatever reason, to go out into the world to find a swing. ..._Exhilarating._

She seems to be thoroughly enjoying it though. Her smile growing bigger as she swings higher and higher. She's practically even with the bar. Other kids are enthusiastically watching, but she doesn't seem to notice them. It's literally like she's in her own world.

I find myself smiling at her as she reaches the peak and brings her elbows to the other side of the chain, forming two see-through triangles. Enthusiasm on her face every time she swings forward. Almost as if she's planning something. I smile, crossing my arms in wait.

Her eyes, even though she's still smiling, are not. They slowly die at what she sees. Children. The little kids are playing all around. She's still happy but now she shows a hint of sadness. It seems, no matter how much she wants to, she won't. She won't risk it.

So, she slowly and sadly lowers her arms back to the original swinging position lowering her descent. Still, she did seem to enjoy her time here. _See?_ She's spent plenty of time on the swings.

She gets off the swing and walks away. As I watch, she turns. Looking back at the swings, she gives a sweet smile and chuckles. I turn my head to get a better look. I see the kids from earlier trying to copy her, all of the swings are occupied.

I look back to see her leave. Presumably back to her home. I see her once again stop and ask for directions.

I sigh as I suit up once again to fallow,

_'Here we go again'_


	4. Work in a Nutshell

Ch 4 Work in a Nutshell

**Alivia's POV**

Working at a cozy little coffee shop, early in the morning hasn't been ... horrible. It has its ups and downs. The customers for one.

Some of them are really nice. They say thank you and are fun to chat with, if you have time. It's fun, having people you never knew to talk to and it really makes the time fly. Your day can't help but become that much brighter.

Then, there are those customers that... really ... need ... to shove, er I mean, really need their coffee in the morning. Otherwise, they will make the world a living hell with their temperament and impatience. I know, I've been burned a few times. They come in with an attitude, demand for you to bow and serve them like they are God's Most Precious -grits teeth- Little Gift and you are the lucky little turd they walk over while you fertilize their lush green lawns and once you finish, you're thrown away. Lucky. -eye roll-

The third type of coffee customer, I had believed to only exist in Hollywood, is very demanding. Some are polite, others not so much, but it amazes me none the less. How much can you customize your coffee? The world may never know.

It depends on how much you're willing to spend. I thought $10 for an extra-large was a lot, ...let's just say there was this one guy who ...somehow doubled that. I have no clue how.

And what's with that! I swear these New Yorkers have found a way to grow money trees and refuse to share their secret. _Jerks._

Back to what I was saying before, working here hasn't been all that bad. The customers are, well human, so that's to be expected and the smell of coffee has yet to drive me off. Though, it's probably a good thing I don't drink coffee. It's more like a treat than an addiction; otherwise I might get sick of it real quick. I like the relaxed atmosphere, it complements the coffee. Well, only when there's no rush hour. Then everything is full throttle!

My boss says we are so busy, we need all the help we could get and I totally agree. Luckily, someone else had sent in an application shortly after I had. She was instantly accepted, starting a few days after me.

Her name is Sophia. She liked keep her long brown curly hairs in a ponytail, just like me, that's how I got to know her. We were working the same morning shift, but I had left my scrunchy at home in my rush to get to work, so she offered me one of hers. She was nice and very efficient at work, I liked her a lot. We took turns at the registers to give each other a break from the on-slaunt of customers, so it didn't take long for us to become friends.

Sophia has such curly hair, I had once asked her how she dealt with it and she said she liked to style her hair when she went out. I thought that was cool, all I've ever done with my hair was a ponytail and a 3 braid. I asked if she would teach me and she agreed, I wanted to at least be able to do a French braid. She had also asked what 'manga' was. I had loved talking about all the manga I've read over the years. I mentioned we could meet up and her eyes shined, I'm guessing she was as happy as I was to make a friend.

I suggested we could hang at my apartment since she lived with her parents and I had brought some of my manga from home. Also, I was sure I'd get lost since my phone didn't have its own WiFi.

I didn't mind her coming over, I was pretty happy about having my first friend over. She did make a strange face when I came back from the kitchen after making some snacks. I had asked what was wrong, but she said it was nothing. _Weird_. I didn't think I even had a printed version of yoai. Actually, I kind of do. Depending where you look in Angel Diary. So I just shrugged it off.

Sophia hadn't come in to work yet, but she will start soon. I was at the register, taking orders when a good looking guy entered the shop. He had short café brown hair, dark colored mustache, and a well-shaped beard. His eyes were covered by aviator sunglasses. He had a very proud and confident walk, a smile on his face as he came up to the register. He seemed to be in a good mood and it was contagious, I couldn't help but smile along with him, but he looked familiar.

As he made his order, it dawned on me. I'm pretty sure he noticed because his smile widened and he pulled his aviators down ever so slightly to wink at me. I desperately had to fight down the blush that was forming; I think it only went up to my neck. I hope.

I didn't want to make a fuss. He was only buying coffee and I didn't want to freak out in front of him ...and the rest of the customers I'm sure I'd never live it down. So I just nodded to him and handed him his coffee number. I think he was about to say something to me, but there was another customer waiting so I smiled. A polite sorry and dismissal as I turn my attention to the customer behind him. Shortly after he left, Sophia walked in all giddy, she must have saw him too.

She came up to me, "You won't believe who I just saw!"

"Oh, I have an idea." I smirked.

She had a twinkle in her eyes and my smirked widened into a smile. We replied at the same time.

"Tony Stark!"

"Robert Downey Jr!"

"What?" We asked, still in sync.

"Robert?"

"Tony?"

I don't know how we pulled it off, but we sounded like twins gawking at each other.

Tony's POV

It's been a while since I saw the girl. She hasn't made any movements other than work, grocery shopping and the occasional visit to Central Park, which I had J record. It wasn't much for us to go on.

Fury's been running out of patience, not like he had much to begin with, short fuse and all. He sent an agent to get more of the _'insider'_ story. Really, it isn't the best feeling when you've find out you're be assessed. The agent had been able to enter her home, and reported some oddity in her technology. Might be why I couldn't find a way to hack into it.

Still, we didn't have a lot of information and I was getting bored. I wanted to throw something at her to get her to react. So why not visit her work place? Could be fun. Surprisingly the team and Fury agreed. And I was gonna do it just for fun... oh well.

I wanted to do a thorough recording, but Capsicale said it was just enough to listen. _'Spoil sport.'_

The agent would go in later to get her reaction after I walk out. After all, I had my own device to record her reaction. The team and Fury would be listening in the conference room, though they'd be able to watch my recording.

Looking forward to this caused a spring in my step.

I entered the coffee shop, the target was working at the register. Great. The door had rung letting her know I was there, she looked over and nodded as a quick greeting. She was watching me as I entered and walked up the counter. She had a pretty nice smile.

Even if this turns out to be nothing at least I got to have some fun, since she seemed to be contemplating who I was. So when the realization hit her it was absolutely adorable to see her eyes widen and eyebrows raise ever so slightly. Being the generous gentleman I am, I decidedly to give her a special service as my smile widened, I tilled my head slightly giving her a little wink.

It's cute how she tried so hard to stop her blush, epically failing as her neck was bright red and her face slightly pink. I couldn't help it. I smirked. It was a refreshing reaction, glad I got it. Though she didn't seem to notice my smirk as she looked behind me and nodded to another customer. _Darn._

She gave me a quick smile and handed me my coffee number, too bad it wasn't hers, going under cover wouldn't be so bad right now.

I left heading back to my tower. Not long after leaving the team let me know the agent entered the coffee shop. I wonder what the girl would say.

"You won't believe who I just saw!" I heard the agent say.

"Oh, I have an idea." She replied.

They spoke at the same time.

"Tony Stark!"

"Robert Downey Jr!"

I tripped.

"What?!" The three of us asked.

**Clint's POV**

I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Poor Tony. His ego definitely took a blow for that one. Nat, Bruce and Captain, all had smiles on their faces. I'm pretty sure Fury had a hint of a smile too. Nothing sweeter than payback.

But that didn't last long we were all curious who this Robert was, as the conversation continued.

**Tony's POV**

"Robert?" The agent and I asked.

"Tony?" I heard.

There was some silence, I wanted to get back as soon as possible so I called my suite and got to my tower in record time while I had the chance. As I joined the rest of pirate's crew, _'He wouldn't send me off the plank, would he?' _I smirked at the idea as I walked in.

"Hey, Robert." Said Clint.

I just glared at him as the agents conversation picked back up.

"What do you mean he was Tony?" The girl asked.

"That was Tony Stark —"

"Tony Stark, Iron Man or Man of Iron as Thor likes to call him. An Avenger." She interrupted.

This got our direct attention.

Even the agent seemed flabbergasted as the girl continued, "Robert Downey Jr. plays Tony Stark."

There was a gasp, as I, no _we_ turned to see Clint grasping his chest dramatically as he looks to me, "All this time...," he pauses with a fake hurt face, "and you never told us!"

Fury didn't say anything, seeming to enjoy the moment, when he would ridicule me if I was the one poking fun. I just rolled my eyes.

"So...," the agent continued. "You know about Thor?"

"Of course!" She seemed to beam with pride. "Everyone knows the Avengers! I may not know as much as others but I know Thor's a Norse god, Loki is his adopted brother even though he's a frost giant. Steve Rogers is Captain America. Natasha Romanoff as Black Widow. Clint Barton is Hawkeye. Bruce Banner is himself and the Hulk."

Fury slams his hands on the table, "I want to know how the _Hell_ she knows all this!"

Captain seems to want to say something.

"Though..." She mumbles. "I thought the Hulk's ulterior ego was David not Bruce." This catches Bruce's interest.

We're all silent as the agent tries to get more information seeming to have missed the Hulk comment, "So, ..._Robert_ plays Tony, who's Iron Man." She confirms. "What about the others?"

There's silence as everyone seems to lean forward on anticipation.

"... ... ...I only know Robert Downey Jr. as Tony."

"YES!" I fist pump.

The others all look at me, "Hey, just means I'm more memorable." I smirked and the others just roll their eyes.

"Oh!" She exclaims as if remembering, "There's also ..."

I groan at not being the only one.

"Nick Furry!"

I and a select few dare to chuckle. She's good, I smile.

"Who?" the agent asks.

"Sorry, I ment to say Nick F_ury_. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D." _Furry_, *snicker* raised an eyebrow at this. I swear she's on a roll.

"Nick's played by Purple Saber!" She sounded so happy.

I lost it. "Bwah ha hah ha! Purple saber! Hah ha, that's good!" Furry scowled at me. I didn't care. That was _priceless!_ I like her already!

"What? Purple saber? Who?" The agent asks genuinely confused.

"Oh, haven't you seen Star Wars 1 - 3? The guy who plays Nick Fury plays the Jedi council's purple saber dude, either sits on the left or right side of Yoda. I don't remember which. He's a really famous actor! He also plays a bad guy on a British spy movie!" As she continues her happy rant, Furry's getting more pissed off by the second.

"I need to know _How_ she's getting this information, bring her in _NOW!"_ Looks like he's reached his boiling point. _'Good job kid.'_ I smile.

Nat and Clint nod, accepting the mission, "Sir."

I pipe in, "Be sure to grab her tech too. I want to see what she did to make it invisible." And everyone leaves leaving just Bruce and I.

He turns to me, "There's another Hulk?"

"You caught that too? Well, I don't know. When she gets here you can ask her." I shrug.

I do know one thing for sure though,

-smirk- I got some fun blackmail.


	5. The Break In

Ch 5 The Break In

**Natasha's POV**

"Sir." Clint and I responded, we left the room heading towards the surveillance area, a few doors down.

We had the girl move into one of our special apartments. Generally used to watch criminals or previous convicts.

It was strange how she had all the proper documents for a S.H.I.E.L.D apartment. That's what notified us of her existence. That was all it took. Director Fury wanted to keep tabs on her. At first it was just a precaution. Now, we're on _high_ alert. Though for some, this is a joke or a game. I haven't decided yet.

She seems ..._normal_ enough.

Agent Sophia seemed to have a good opinion of her, though that might be compromised after today. The girl really threw us for a loop with what she knows. I also agree with the director. How does she know this and what else does she know. We'll have to be careful if she knows more. She could be a potential risk.

"This is gonna be an easy mission!" Clint says smiling.

"What if she knows more Clint." I state rolling my eyes. "She could be hiding something."

"Nah, she seems more like an open book."

"_Barton_" I warn.

"Oh, come _on_ Nat! Have you _seen_ the videos Tony's got? She really enjoys swinging! She's just a kid!"

_'And you're not?'_ I sigh rubbing the bridge of my nose, "She could easily be a threat Clint, child or not. I'm not going to take that chance."

"Fine." He pouts, "but it'll still be easy."

I glare at him as we enter the room.

"Think about it Nat." He continues, "We've got the home front advantage! We're practically breaking into our own home!" He says raising his arms dramatically.

I chuckle at his antics, "True,"

Getting serious, "but I'm _not_ taking any chances."

Clint shrugs, "Fair enough."

We check the surveillance footage. As we form the plan, along with back up plans, I check to see where she has her technology. Which is a Massive Pain in the ass.

She's only been there a short while and it looks like the Hulk paid her a visit, but was courteous enough to leave her furniture and wall alone.

Her room and the living room are the main disaster zones. She uses her room as a laundry basket for clean and _dirty_ clothes! The table beside her bed is thwart with junk food, garbage and empty plastic bottles. Some of the wrappers that fell on the floor still there. Her bed is a massive pile of blankets and pillows. I'm glaring at the screen when hear Clint start to chuckle.

"Remind you of someone?"

I give him a look.

"Just add alcohol."

I smirk, continuing to look at the screen.

Her living room is slightly better. The vicinity around the couch, similar to her room, while some of her boxes are scattered. Some still unopened. She acts like a lazy teen, _'must've lied on her work application'._ The way she acts, she seemed to be more like a teenager rather than an adult.

It was a _relief_ to see she kept her kitchen pristine clean. Based on how often she used it, she must be a decent cook since she used it often.

After surveying her apartment, playing _'Where's Waldo?'_, I found her mini iPad in the living room on the table next to the couch, along with her DS. Her laptop was in her room on a table under the window.

I scoffed and left the room.

"What is it?" Clint asks as he catches up.

"Her laptop's on."

"And?"

"Tony can't hack it."

He pauses, "..._Wow_."

I roll my eyes as I continue on.

As I process this, I start to walk faster, and faster, not quite yet a jog, as I turn my head towards Clint, "There's _got_ to more to this." I break out into a sprint, Clint's not far behind as we head to the watch point. I need to make sure we're well prepared for tonight's mission.

**Alivia's POV**

I got back to the apartment after finishing work. Today ... was ...an interesting day. I took _The Robert Downey Jr.'s_ coffee order, or at least _somebody_ who looked like him. I really wouldn't know. I don't keep tabs on actors. Still it was _cool!_ It's not every day a guy winks at me! Though, it'll probably be the last. I sigh as a pick up my iPad and sit on the couch.

... Well even if that _wasn't_ Jr. What was with Sophia? She was acting _really_ weird. Why did she say he was Tony? She seemed really adamant about the avengers as well...

Why did she ask me so many questions? I mean everyone at least knows of the Avengers. There's plenty of fanfics out there. A few fanfics had modern readers that get transported one way or another to the marvel world. It's not like my luck is that good, nothing really happens to me.

I mentally shrugged. Maybe she's a new fan. I know, I, myself still have a ways to go. I just enjoy the stories. I brushed off what happened with Sophia since I've only known her for a little while.

I'm just glad I have tomorrow off. I plan to play in Washington Square Park this time. Last time, I got _seriously_ lost ..._again_, I felt stupid having to ask for directions.

-Flashback-

The people walking around me were either too busy to offer assistance or they didn't have an idea where it was at. So I knocked on the door of this really large building, the safest looking one.

A man who just woke up answered the door. He didn't seem too happy when he opened the door. He was standing there in a robe with a red blanket over his shoulders.

First I apologized for disturbing him, then asked him for directions. He looked slightly shocked before he stared chuckling. Which honestly didn't make much sense to me. He shook his head, a small smile on his face as he gave me directions. I smiled and happily thanked the man before I went on my way.

I was in such a hurry that I didn't get a good look at the man. As much as I'd like to bake him a pie or cake in thanks, it's not like I'd ever see him again. Especially since I had no clue where I was at the time. With his directions I finally found the park, but sadly couldn't play or explore.

I needed enough time to find my way back to the apartment.

-End Flashback-

After reminiscing on my little mishap, I couldn't help but smile at my encounter with that man, but frown at my _amazing_ ability to get lost. At this point I should call it a talent.

So to be prepared I looked up how to get to Washington Square Park by google maps and wrote the directions down, since my phone doesn't have its own internet connection.

After I finished writing the directions I set them on my laptop and went straight to bed. Just so I can get up early in the morning.

**Natasha POV**

I watch her as she places a paper on her laptop and heads towards bed. We'll start soon.

Slowly, she starts to show signs of sleep, her chest evenly rising and falling. After a few more minutes... I head in.

Clint has visuals if anything comes up. Its nice how he's finally gets serious when work starts... well at least on covert missions.

I enter the apartment with a spare, no need to pick the lock especially since this is S.H.I.E.L.D's apartment.

She didn't have any traps set up, ...unless you want to count the mess of a maze.

I head to her room since three targets are there. The laptop, the iPad and her. I find her sleeping with her door open... not very safe... I'm practically waiting for a trap. No, really. _Anything_, at this point.

...It's simply _too_ easy, she's too unguarded.

So silently, I make my way to her through the annoying jungle of clothes. I need her to stay quiet, so I grab a special rag and hold it to her mouth holding it there awhile. When I'm sure it's taken effect I put the cloth away and head towards her laptop.

She has a paper, with hand written directions to Washington Square Park, "Tony did say she kept getting lost." I mumble.

"Yeah. It was pretty funny when he showed us the clip. It was like she was on a scavenger hunt." Clint replied relaxing.

I removed the paper since I wanted to see what was on her computer. I reach for the wireless mouse to wake it up. _Nothing_.

I reach for it again. Still I feel nothing. I turn this time, watching to make sure I don't miss the mouse. I watch as my hand passes through the mouse and hits the table.

"Wha.."

"_Nat?!"_ Clint asks, alarmed.

"I'm _fine_ Clint. It's just..." I try again, "my hand goes _right_ through it."

"What?" This time it's Clint's turn to be confused.

"Just as I said." As I swiped my trough the laptop this time. "It's like it's a hologram. I see it, but I can't touch it."

"Ghost"

I'm appalled by Clint _"Really?"_ I say rolling my eyes.

"She's got ghost tech, Nat. You see it. It's there, but you can't touch it."

I sighed, "I'll try her iPad."

_'Nope same.'_

"Is she a ghost?"

"No, Clint. She's not a ghost. She's asleep, the drug worked."

"But -"

I cut him off, "I'm bringing her out." I grabbed the girl and threw her over my shoulder.

When I reached Clint, "That's not nice, Nat."

"Fine." I toss her at him and he catches her bridal style. "You carry her then."

He scoffs as he moves her to a baby hug carry,

He looks at me, "Really?" He asks.

I just smirk and shrug, "Fair's, fair. _I_ grabbed her, _you_ carry. Simple as that."

He shakes his head slightly, giving up.

"But really, Her ghost technology is really weird. Cool, but weird." He says carrying her to the jet.

"No." I replied flatly.

_'The weird thing was her paper. It was on the laptop and didn't go through it.'_ I thought as we set off for headquarters.


	6. The Interegation

Ch 6 The Interrogation, ...Whoa

**Alivia POV**

It was dark.

Cold, even.

Like, ...I was waking up without blankets. Not the best way to kick off the morning.

I start to stretch, ...just to be stopped by a rattle and clang.

Something was attached to my wrist. A cold metal band...

_'Handcuffs?' _

I looked to my left hand, moving it slightly in my confusion, just to see a silver band and chain move with it.

*Clatter* a little bit harder this time *CLATTER!* a swift motion, * CLANK!* "Ngh!" *Chatter* _'ugh, that hurt'_

I gently rub my poor, sore wrist_. 'It doesn't feel like a dream. I would've been able to tear out of that...'_

My mind is working in over drive as I desperately try to recall what I did yesterday, _'I went to bed...'_

As I try to contemplate what the hell happened, I fail to notice the door opening and someone walking inside. They sit across from me as,

"Sleepwalking?" I ask aloud, still lost and confused as to how I got in this predicament in the first place. While debating what happened in my own little world.

*cough*

Startled I looked towards the sound.

I suck in a heavy breath of air as I jump, "Jesus!"

-breaths out- "_When_ did _you_ get there?" I ask, while my heart heavily pounds in my chest. I let out another deep breath in hopes of relaxing.

Flatly they reply, "Not long."

Time slowly ticks by as I start to register what's happening.

... _'I ...I don't like this...'_ I start to internally freak out.

_'I Really don't like this!'_ My back starts to sweat and the palms of my hands are clamming up. My legs bounce, jittering with excess energy...

_'I'm terrified!'_

I went to bed not an electric chair!

"Please..., tell me this is an Ellen DeGeneres TV show thing..., please." I'm practically whining and begging here.

They are not amused, nor do they seem to care...

Me neither for that matter. I just want to get the hell out! I really, Really don't like it here. Leaving, sounds like a brilliant idea...

"Do you know why you're here?" They ask.

I let out a small, "No" as I glance a few times at the door_. 'I could run right? It's not like they have the chair bolted to the floor right? I could make it...'_

I glance back at the person, only for them to raise their eyebrow.

"No!" I panic. "I _really_ don't! I _didn't_ do _anything_!" Fear causing me to trail off.

"Then why are you panicking?"

I froze, _'Panic?'_

I looked the guy, _dead_ in the eye. I might have calmed down, but...

"_Panic?"_ My voice _drips_ with deadly venom as I glare at …this man. This _stupid_. _**Stupid**_. Man.

I'm _way_ passed terrified. _Now_. I'm just pissed.

"_You_ try going to bed _in_ bed, _**then**_ wake up _in_ cuffs!" I scoffed, my voice deep and dangerous. "Of _course_ I '_Panicked!_'" I cross my arms, "I'm _not_ Sherlock, you know." Rolling my eyes.

"After all, the only difference," I mumble, "I'm not naked in bed." Glancing at the wall.

_'…I don't know what'd be worse, actually...'_

"So, _you_ tell _me_." I lean back in my chair, turning to look at the man, dead in the eye. "_Why_ am I here?" I glare.

He stared at me a little bit, probably shocked at my sudden change in mood, not like I care. _Not_ at this point.

He opened his mouth.

"What do you know about the Avengers?"

I huff, even more pissed then I was, "That's, _why_ I'm here? _The Avengers?!_ _**Really?!**_"

"_What_ do you know?" Dum-dum asked again.

His stupidity makes me roll my eyes. "_**Everything**_ I know, _Genius_," I hiss. "_is_ already on the internet. _More_ even. So _I'll_ tell you this. _What_ I know _isn't_ even _close _to the _Tip_ of the Iceberg." A wonderful spew of sarcasm drips out of my mouth.

This _idiot_ was _just_ what I needed to make this fine morning all the more _Wonderful_.

"So..., if you know nothing of the 'Avengers'" I quote with my fingers, " then you must be more in the dark ages than I am." I smile innocently, tilting my head just for effect.

Then I stare flatly at the man, "So. You tell me, _Dum-dum_." I pause, "_If_ you don't know about the Avengers, What could _you,_ possibly know about me? _Why_ would you want to kidnap little o'l me? Only fair, I think."

The man finished writing something on his paper and slid it over to my side so I cloud read. "This is what we know about you."

Special File

First seen: XX / XX / 20XX

Alivia Jigen Sky

Personality: Shy, but friendly. Acts like a child. Handles customers well.

... Sarcastic (newly written in pen)

"...That's _it_?" I asked.

"That's all you're _allowed_ to see."

*chuckle* "Thanks. _Love_ the addition." I said with a genuine smile, then smirked, "But it's _still_ wrong."

He just stared.

I'm sure my eyes were twinkling with mirth, "It's 20xx. Not 20XX, I can't believe you guys got the year wrong." I corrected. _'and I thought I was bad.'_ (**A/N: I'm keeping the years the same cause I don't know the Avengers timeline enough**)

The guy finally had a reaction, his eyes widened, making me become confused.

"What?" I asked him.

I heard the click of the door opening, I looked up.

"It is indeed 20XX, Miss Sky"

My mouth dropped, I was looking at _'Nick Fury'_ who just walked in. Leaving the door behind him all the way open so I could see. At this point I was sure I _didn't_ have eyes cause I saw the group of Avengers, ...or at least the cast. I saw Tony with a heavy smirk, clearly enjoying my expression or this ...situation, I'm not sure. Bruce seemed to be fidgeting, a lot. Natasha was walking up to Fury. Steve seemed... shocked, well his eyes were pretty wide, so I'm going with shocked. While Clint seemed to be having a grand o'l time.

I just stared for a good while.

Then I remember Tony, A.K.A Sherlock, frickin, _Holmes_ was there too, _'Fudge. Had to mention that scene.' _Dear bloody lord, now _that's_ embarrassing.

I slapped my forehead fighting off my nerves. "This has got to be a joke! The _biggest_ prank of the Century!"

I looked at each person in the room, one-by-one dead in the eyes, "So how much you gett'n paid for this?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Steve POV **

I was watching the girl behind the glass with Fury and my teammates.

I'm just as curious as the rest, but I didn't think it was right.

Clint had carried her into the interrogation room and placed her on a metal chair, hand cuffing her left hand to the arm rest.

Sure, I wondered how she knew about us. We were known by the public after the New York incident, but she knew more ...personal stuff. Man of Iron, and Bruce being the Hulk, were some of the few to name. The public knew _of_ the Hulk, not _who_ the Hulk is and Bruce really wants to keep it that way.

So I understand bringing her back to headquarters, but tying her up while she slept... I couldn't help pitying the poor girl.

I didn't like it. She's just a kid. I walked up to the glass wall and placed my hand on it. After a little while I turned my head to look at Fury.

"Really?" I asked. "Did we have to put her in the interrogation room?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him in frustration.

"Yes." He states firmly. "We don't know from _who_ or _where_ she got her information from and if she has powers. I want answers, Rogers."

I saw Tony roll his eyes and Bruce shake his head.

Nat pipped in, "It's a precaution Steve. We want to make sure she's safe, _that's_ why she's in cuffs."

"I _know_, Nat. But _still_..." I turn to look at the girl, "we could have at _least_ put her in a bed."

I'm concerned how she'll take this. She really doesn't deserve it. Starting from the time the mission began and even in Tony's Park recordings she's acted like a normal teenager away from home.

I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear Tony. "Hey Cap. I don't think you need to worry anymore."

"Why?"

"Sleeping Beauty awakes." He smiles.

I sigh at his comment, _'I wish he'd take this seriously. She's probably-'_

*Clatter*

The noise draws my attention back to their girl. *CLATTER!* She tried to pull harder... this time determination fills her face and with a swift motion,

* CLANK!*

"Ngh!" *Chatter* I cringe a bit at the sound _'That must of hurt.'_ Her face contorted into a pained expression.

I watch the girl rub her wrist. I can't help but wonder what she was thinking, well _is_ thinking since she seems to be lost in thought. Even when the agent enters the room she fails to notice.

"Just like Tony." I hear Clint say.

"Sleepwalking?" She asks, almost perfectly answering Clint. Which causes him to laugh and a few of us to chuckle, except Tony.

The agent coughs drawing all of our attention towards him, including the girls.

She jumps. Not at the sound, but as a realization someone was there. I furrowed my brows at her Language and Nat pats me on the shoulder with a small smirk.

I hear Tony, "Too bad she was cuffed. She could have flown!" Clint laughed while I'm sure Bruce might have smiled.

Taking deep breaths, the girl places her right hand over her chest, "When did you get there?" She asked. She was trying to calm down.

"Not long."

As time passes, she starts to register what position she's in. My chest starts to ache in pain and guilt as a see fear start take over the girl. I know this is part of the process to get information, but ...I can't help but feel this is _too_ much. Even Tony and Clint stopped joking when they saw her panic.

Her fear continues to grow as we watch. That agent just sits there. Not. Doing. Anything.

Then she slowly opens her mouth absolutely terrified, "_Please_..., tell me this is an Ellen DeGeneres TV show thing..., _please_." She begs.

"Ellen DeGeneres?" I ask over my shoulder, not taking my eyes off her.

"Comedian." Clint answers.

She's looking around the room in search of something, taking multiple glances at the door.

"Do you know why you're here?" The agent asks.

The girl avoids eye contact and answers him with a small "No" again glancing at the door. I couldn't help but compare her to a small animal, backed in a corner ready to bolt. They really didn't have to push her _this_ far, right from the start.

There was some more silence before...

_"No!"_ She panicked. "I _really_ don't. I _didn't_ do anything!"

"Then why are you panicking?"

Time seemed to stop as her face shifted from pure and utter terror to a blank stare. Her eyes shifted too. ...I'm pretty sure the temperature dropped a few degrees.

That question seemed to set off a hidden bomb as she starts to respond.

_"Panic?"_ Her voice seems to drip venom, her eyes shifting to a deadly glare. I swear she was looking at a disgusting bug!

"And that, gentlemen, is _why_ you don't piss off a woman." Tony smiles and gestures towards her as if displaying a prime example. While Nat has a really big smile on her face, if the girl doesn't turn out to be an enemy I'm sure they'll get along pretty well.

The girl continued.

"You try going to _bed_ **in** _bed_, and wake up _in_ cuffs!" She scoffed. Her voice now deep. "Of course I '_Panicked!'_" She crossed her arms, "I'm _not_ Sherlock, you know."

"After all, the _only_ difference," She mumbled, "I'm not naked in bed." She stared at the wall.

"Amen to that." Tony remarks. "Wouldn't mind seeing it though."

I face palmed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. One, Tony's remark and _two_, the fact that she even said... _that_. I turned to yell at Tony. Only to see Bruce blushing, Clint covering his open mouth with his hand, Nat sighed shaking her head and Fury kept staring at the girl wanting to get on with it, ignoring Tony's comment and probably the girls too.

"So, _You_ tell Me." She continues leaning back in the chair. "_Why_ am I here?" She demands.

"What do you know about the Avengers?"

She lets out an exasperated huff, "_That's_, why I'm here? _The Avengers?!_ _**Really?!**_"

... ...that ...kind of hurt, actually.

"What do you know?" The agent repeated his question.

She rolled her eyes, "Everything _I_ know, _Genius_." she paused. "Is already on the internet. More even. So I'll tell you. What I know isn't even the _Tip_ of the Iceberg."

My jaw dropped.

I looked wide eyed at Tony. I think we all did, well except Fury, he just glared. Tony put his hands up, saying it wasn't him.

"So..., if you know nothing of the _'Avengers'_" She stated with air quotes, " then you must be more in the dark ages than I am." She smiles innocently, tilting her head.

Tony and Clint awe and coo, playing along, while I just tsk. We didn't have time for this. Just before I start to say something to them...

"So tell me_, Dum-dum_." They lost it then and there.

"If you don't know about the Avengers, _What_ could _you_ possibly know about _me_? _Why_ would you want to kidnap little O'l me? Only fair, I think." She states.

The man finished writing something on a paper in front of him and slid it over to her. "This is what we know about you."

I'm assuming it was her file. I don't know why they'd show it to her.

"...That's it?" She asked.

"That's all you're allowed to see." He stated.

She chucked. "Thanks. _Love_ the addition." She smiled.

Then she smirked, "But it's _still_ wrong."

The agent stared and so did we.

Her eyes seemed to laugh, "It's 20xx. Not 20XX, I can't believe you guys got the year wrong." She scoffed.

_'...She's like me.'_ I thought. But in reverse and a much, _much_ smaller time difference. I was shocked. How was that possible? Everyone goes forward in time, even in my case, but to go _back_...

"Hey Capsicale!" Tony voice bounces with glee.

"What?!" I ask with annoyance.

"Don't you want to meet her?"

I pause and turn away from the girl to see Fury gone with my team heading out the door. Quickly I fallow.

"What?" I hear on the other side of the door.

Fury opens the door walking in, leaving it wide open, letting all of us see her.

"It is indeed 20XX, Miss Sky" Fury states. The other agent quietly gets up and leaves.

Her mouth dropped open at the sight of us. As she eyes each of us, for some reason, a blush seems to creep across her face. She stares for a while, her blush only grew deeper. I'm assuming Tony winked at her since I remembered her earlier ...inappropriate comment.

Then she slapped her forehead, wiping away her blush as she says, "This has _got_ to be a joke! The _biggest_ prank of the Century!" She gestured her arms wide in exasperation, well _would_ have if her left hand wasn't attached to the chair.

"So how much you gett'n paid for this?" She asks with sass.

"Not enough doll, not enough." Tony shakes his head with a shrug playing along. I can tell Fury's running out of patience.

"So Rocky," she starts. I look at Tony, who raised an eyebrow at the name. "Where's the hidden camera?"

We all look at each other, while Fury keeps his attention on her.

She cocks an eyebrow, "There's gotta be some cameras. _No way_ Ellen or Saturday Night Live would miss a prank _this_ good, a citizen meeting _the Avenger_ cast. ...Though," _'cast?'_ I wonder "normally they carry the prank in public, _**not**_ kidnap a person." She hisses in annoyance.

"What do you mean the Avengers information is on the internet?" Fury asks, clearly his penitence has run out.

She deadpanned him and I heard Tony snicker.

"Could someone lend me their phone, so I can show you the internet?" She asked flatly.

"Here, Miss?" I offer her mine, since I've only used it to text and call.

"Alivia, Alivia Sky" she smiles in thanks and offers her hand.

I take it, "Steve Rogers, ma'am." Giving her hand a firm shake.

She sighed heavily as if she was giving up. "I'm not _that_ old." She mumbles, slumping her shoulders.

I blush, while Tony and Clint laugh, the others chuckle and Fury ...smirks.

She smoothly enters my phone's internet, I'm still learning so I watch her over her shoulder. She goes to and types in _'The Avengers'_. A few blogs show up and a few pictures from the New York incident. I cringe as she clicks the images. They show pictures from the battle, _not_ the best memory. I turn to look at her face, she just looks confused. I look to the others, they are waiting... except Tony who's on his phone, ...probably hacking into mine to see what she has on the screen.

I look back to her, this time she types _'The Avengers Ultron'_. It's the same stuff as _'The Avengers'_, she types faster _'Infinity War'_ _'Civil War'_ it's the same results. With an odd expression, she looks up to us.

"Alright, who hacked the internet?" She asks. I'm confused as to what she's looking for.

"Me!" Tony cries, his arm raised in excitement like a school boy. Plenty of us are rolling our eyes and Bruce just sadly shaking his head.

She chuckles, "_Down_, Tony."

"Aw" he pouts, putting his arm down.

"I just don't understand." She says going back to typing. _'Iron Man'_ I cringe at Tony's egoistic pictures, I glance seeing Tony grin madly. I glance back and see _'Iron Man 2 & 3' 'Captain America' 'The Black Panther'_ pictures show up, blogs show up...

"Why?!" She cries.

_'X-men'_ pictures of guys wearing X shirts show up. (**A/N wonder if Charles keeps watch?**) _'Doctor Strange'_ a surgeon shows up. Nothing too odd, but for some reason she's getting _really _frustrated.

I look to her, "Why?!" She runs her right hand through her hair. "Why _aren't_ the movies showing up?!"

"Movies?" Clint perks up.

"Yeah," she replies looking up "everyone had their own movies, Tony's Iron Man, Steve, Thor and how he came a long way from a spoiled rich prince. Hulk has his own movies but they couldn't settle on the actors, though he did have an awesome TV series! ...Well, okay not everyone..." she states as she sees Clint's eyes sparkle. "Clint and Natasha don't have their own movies"

Clint's shoulders slump as I look to see Tony's smile widen, he's not gonna let Clint live that one down, "...but" she starts again and Clint seems hopeful "S.H.I.E.L.D apparently has a TV show, don't know if you guys appeared as star guests," she shrugs "never had cable."

"That's mean." Clint fake cries... I _think_ it's a fake cry. Nat pats his shoulder.

"Oh! Oh! How many do I have?!" Tony asks wanting to rub it in I'm sure.

"The Iron Man movies or Robert Downy Jr movies?" She asks.

Before Tony can reply, Fury interrupts, "We are not _'acting'_ Miss Sky, _this_ is real. You _are_ in SHIELD headquarters and it is the year 20XX."

She looks at him with a blank face, as if to say _'Really'_. Fury gestures to the phone. I watch as she closes the internet and pulls up the calendar, giving her the year.

Her eyes widen, "What the _fucking_ hell!?"

I cough, "Language."

She looks to me shocked, then back to the phone, then back to me. "Is the atomic clock broken?" She asks me.

I look to the group for help. Tony has a big smirk, Clint and Nat are smiling, Bruce a sad smile and Fury's still watching Alivia.

So I look back to her and try to think of and answer, "No?" I wasn't sure.

She looked at me for a while, it made me nervous (A/N actually it was only a few seconds at worse)

"You _don't_ know, _do_ you?"

I shut my mouth.

She sighed heavily.

"Well, _Fudge_."


	7. Let's Go!

Ch 7 Let's Go

**Alivia POV**

"Well, _Fudge_."

What else could I say? _'I'm in a movie, Behold My Powers!'_ Yeah. _No_. I'd be shot or stuck in an insane asylum. ...Though, right now probably isn't the best time to be stuck in my head.

I realized, I still have Steve's phone. I turn to Steve, who seems to be stunned in his confusion, not that I'd blame him.

"Thanks, Steve." I offer him his phone, only to be met with a rattle and clatter.

_'Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.'_

I had offered his phone back with my left hand, still chained to the chair. I sigh, switching the phone to my other hand offering it back to him. He didn't take it.

"Um, Steve?" I ask.

"Huh?" He snaps out of it. "Oh, yeah. _Uh_... sure. You're welcome." He replies.

_'He's so cute.' _

I smile. "It's okay Steve. I don't bite," my smile widens, showing him my teeth, "..._often_." I make a playful snap. Probably shouldn't have done that, but 'too late', my head sings in response.

I hear Tony snicker.

Steve finally takes his phone back. "Thanks again, Captain." I smile at him. I mean it. He _was_ the first to offer.

"So..." I continue "can we remove _this_ now?" I rattle my handcuff.

"No." Nick states.

"Excuse me." I say politely. "_May_ we remove this now?" I rattle it again.

"No."

"Sorry, May we _please_ remove this now?"

"...No."

_'I used the magic words though and a proper sentence. ... Oh.'_

"_Abracadabra_, _May_ we _please_ remove those now?"

I hear a few snickers.

"_Not_ until you answer my questions." Nick states flatly, after what I assume, he had rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Fire away. Not like I'm doing _anything_ at the moment. Will mention though, it'd be pointless to ask me about the Avengers, I'm not one of those diehard fans. I wouldn't know all of their dirty laundry. Just some general stuff."

"Where did you live?" Nick asks sitting down in front of me.

"Idaho. Born and raised."

"Ah, country girl." I hear.

I turn my head to see Tony smirking. I smirked back.

"Sure. Only if I get to call you city slicker."

I was starting to feel right at home. Of all the universes to fall into, The Avengers was, is a good one. _Hot guys_, plenty of adventure and Bonus! Tony Stark's sarcasm is music to my ears.

I grew up with sarcasm, if you dish it out you damn well better take it. It was, honestly, what I missed most when I moved out. Even in collage. Dad was a master, Tony …_a legend!_ Or so I've read.

I can honestly say, I'm glad I didn't end up in a romance novel as a third wheel or rival, or in a Tokyo Ghoul like story where death is in every corner and you're waiting to get slaughtered. In 'The Avengers' universe, sure there's danger, but I can fight back. I can _learn_. And maybe I'll be able to find _'me'_ along the way.

"How did you get here?"

"I drove."

"No. _How_ did you get here?"

"I drove." Nick gave me a look.

"_Seriously_ director." I didn't know how he'd want me to address him so I went the safe route. "I drove from Idaho to New York to save money on the flight. I have _no_ clue how I ended up here."

"Why New York?"

"Why not?"

It went on and on like that for...forever, it seemed. Nick asking me all these _cliché_ questions. I swear I would have fallen asleep... if I hadn't just woken up. But all of a sudden,

"What's up with your technology?" Natasha asked. Tony seemed to perk up at that.

_'My tech?'_

"What do you mean? This _is_ the modern world right? I just have the regulars." I shrugged. "Laptop, iPads, ... they're nothing special. Why?"

"Okay," Tony pipes in, "How are you with computers?"

"I can use them, if that's what you're asking."

Tony just shrugged. I'm guessing he was disappointed.

"So... we're done here right?" I asked. "I _kinda_ had plans today."

"_What_ plans?" Nick asks.

"I wanted to go to the park."

"Sorry,"

_'No you're not'_ I thought.

"You'll have to change your plans. You're moving into the Avengers' tower."

I know I should be jumping for joy here, I really should, but what Nick just said _kinda_ pissed me off. Just a _little _bit.

"Tony's tower." I deadpanned Nick. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tony's eyebrow raise.

"Is _SHIELD_ paying for it? _No_. Is the _government_ paying for it? _No_. _Tony_ is. It's _Tony's home_. _Not_ a SHIELD apartment." I nudge my heads towards Tony, only to see him with a wide grin as if to say, '_Go on tell me more_'. An _extremely_ cute look for Tony.

"His house, _his_ rules. _First_ ask him, _then_ you can tell me to move in, _after_ you get _his_ permission. I may not have a choice, but _he_ does."

Nick just stares at me with a dead pan expression practically screaming, '_Really_.' I just rolled my eyes _'Yes, Really.'_

"What?" I shrugged. "It'd be like me taking a suspect from kingdom-come and bring them to your house and saying, _'Hey, guess what. Just found a suspect. They're gonna be living with you for a while. Don't let them escape or you'll be sorry'_" I stared at Nick.

He _really_ needs to show the others some respect. It's not like I hate him, it's just... if he doesn't like something he shouldn't just push it onto someone else. He needs to learn to ask for help rather than demand for something. _Even_ if it's for a good cause.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

I turn to see Tony clapping and walking towards me. When he reaches me he extends his hand, "I like you." He says with a _very_ satisfied smile, "You're more than welcome in my home. As you know, I'm Tony."

I return his smile and shake his hand. "Alivia, Thanks for having me over then." I take a glance noticing the Avengers are stunned into silence.

Poor Steve is once again frozen, Natasha is hiding her emotions like usual, Clint is watching how things might play out, and Bruce had taken a step back avoiding the _Fury_ radiating off Nick who at this moment is steaming.

"_So_..." I start. "Can I go now? I've got a _long_ day ahead if I'm moving, I've got work tomorrow."

Natasha looks to Nick, who nods in approval. _Finally_ she comes forward and unlocks my cuffs.

"Thank you." I say to her.

I hold out my hand, "Alivia."

She takes it, "Natasha."

I walk over and introduce myself to the other Avengers. Clint seems to be a friendly guy, while Bruce seemed to be nervous, I'm guessing it's because I knew he was the _Big Guy_. He seemed shocked that I would willingly shake his hand as if he was another guy, _not_ a monster. He's been through _so_ much, no thanks to the authorities.

I walk to Nick and hold out my hand. "Nice to meet you, ..."

He looks at my hand. In typical Nick fashion, he takes my hand give a firm hand shake. "Director Fury."

"Furry." Tony corrects snickering.

Earning a glare from Nick and a shameful blush from me, _'it was a slip of the tongue ...sorry Nick'_

I nod my head, "Got it. Nice to meet you Director."

Nick looks to me, slightly shocked, but smiles in approval. _'Must've thought he'd have another 'Tony' to deal with.' _I smiled.

"Teachers pet." I hear someone mumble.

I assume it was Tony as I chuckle a bit, "True, old habits die hard."

_'But being one has its perks too. They are more willing to bend a few rules. All you need to know is a person's boundary. I was thrilled to check out a whole collection of manga. ...Ah, fun times.'_

"So, should we go?" I assume it's _'us'_ going since I'm gonna be under _'watch'_ for a good while.

We were heading towards the door when Tony slows down to walk beside me. "So why'd you call me Rocky?"

I laughed, "You called me _'Doll'._"

I continued chuckling out the door, this turn in my life was gonna be a lot of fun.

**Clint POV**

"Sorry about the mess." She says as she opened her door. We were met with a disaster zone.

"I might have to take that offer back." Tony comments.

"How many tornadoes visit you? Daily?" I ask.

She just chuckled. "Not many." She turns to Tony. "I didn't have any motivation to do much, not like many people'll come over, you know."

"Is that why your kitchen's so clean?" Nat asks.

"Well I do use it a lot." Alivia shrugged.

"Speaking of which,..." she heads to her fridge. "You guys hungry?"

She starts pulling out food. Deviled eggs, twice baked potato, sliced ham, buns, green bean casserole... _Wow_... they just keep coming...

"Were you planning a party or expecting us?" I ask.

"Nah," she states. "Just want stuff I haven't had in a while. Besides, leftovers are helpful." She sets all of her food on the counter. "I can freeze my own to-go meals. Saves time and money."

"And if I'm moving, I'd like to clean out the fridge." She sets the last of her food on the counter.

"So dig in guys!" She says as she plucks a deviled egg from its plater and pops it into her mouth, heading towards her living room.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks.

"Ya'll need somewhere to sit don't-cha?" She replies turning her head revealing a sassy smirk, winking at us.

_'She's playing with us.'_

Steve walks towards her, "I'll help." As the rest of us headed towards the food, well... banquet...

"No need" I hear. "My mess, my problem. You don't need to do that."

"It's no trouble at all."

"Thanks, Steve. Could you move the boxes to the wall, by the door?"

"...She really cooked a lot." Bruce draws my attention back.

"Yeah. A _feast_ for our eyes. ...Are you sure she wasn't expecting us? Seems like it's too much for one person." They nodded at my comment.

"She _did_ say she lived with her family before coming, maybe she's used to cooking for more." Bruce mentioned.

That'd make sense. Though, it seems more like she was storing food for an apocalypse.

"Speaking of a feast..." Tony smirked.

_'Oh no.'_

"Her buns are amazing!" I would have laughed, but Nat was _right_ there.

Nat punches Tony's arm, "Tony. _Stop_."

"What should Tony stop?" Alivia asked as she and Steve walked in.

"He said your buns were amazing." I mentioned, curious to see what she'd do.

She looked at Tony, then looked at the buns untouched on the counter and back to Tony seeing a confident smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Tony." She said.

As she was walking towards him, I was a little disappointed. Okay, a lot disappointed.

When she reached Tony, he looked pretty smug. I was about to roll my eyes when she walked behind him, smacking him hard upside his head.

"Ouch!"

Nat had a big approving smile at that.

"_What_ was _that_ for?!" Tony's eyebrows narrowed together in pain.

I snickered as Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"Just Gibbsing DiNozzo for being a pervert." She smirked.

**Steve's POV**

I offered to help Alivia clean up. Her living room was ...a _disaster_. I _never_ knew a woman could be so …messy, _even_ if she wasn't expecting company.

She polity refused saying it was her mess. Then I told her it wouldn't be any trouble. She smiles and asked me to move the boxes to the wall.

Surprisingly, it only took a few short minutes. It seems she hadn't finished unpacking and that was the mess, plus the junk she picked up to throw away. The living room was quite bare, I don't know if she could call _this_ a home. It didn't have any decorations, almost like she didn't care if she was comfortable here, like ...she didn't _want_ it to be a home..., _her_ home.

"Well, we should get the others. I'm sure they'd want to sit down to eat." She interrupts my thoughts.

We're heading into the kitchen when we hear Nat, "Tony. _Stop_."

"What should Tony stop?" Alivia asked as we walked in.

"He said your buns were amazing." Clint lifted his finger informing her.

_'He didn't!'_ I looked, seeing Tony with a wide smirk... _'He did.'_ I thought in exasperation.

She looked at Tony, then looked at the buns untouched on the counter and back to Tony seeing his confident smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Tony." She said.

She walked up to him.

When she reached Tony, he stood there with a plate full of food looking pretty smug. She then walked behind him and smacked him _hard_ on the back of his head. ...I heard it all the way over here...

"Ouch!"

Nat was smiling happily, I had to agree. He deserved _every_ bit of that.

"_What_ was _that_ for?!" Tony's eyebrows narrowed together in pain, rubbing the back of his head.

She just smirked, "Just Gibbsing DiNozzo for being a pervert."

"Gibbsing? DiNozzo?" I asked before I realized it. I saw her turn towards me, her smirk dropped into a gasp.

"...You don't _know_ NCIS?! You don't know what you're missing!" She ran off before I could say anything...

"Aww, poor Cap making the girl run away." Tony joked.

"Wha-" I got cut off as she came running back carrying a ...laptop?

"Grab some food Steve!" She said smiling. "I'll show you while we eat." She set her laptop down on the coffee table and went to grab a plate.

I saw Clint whispering to Nat and pointing to the laptop, smirking. Only to be jabbed in the ribs by a _very_ annoyed Natasha.

_'I wonder what that was about' _

Even Tony seemed very interested in their conversation. Bruce was the first to get a plate of food and sit down. The rest of us fallowed.

Alivia dragged me to her couch and sat me down in its corner, sitting right next to me. Tony decided to sit gallantly next to her on the other side, earning him an eye roll from me,_ 'of course'._

She sets her plate of food on the table and picks up her laptop, going to a website called _'YouTube' _and types in Gibbs Hits DiNozzo. What pops up is an older man and a younger man, she clicks on the video.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the beginning, her face possibly whitening as she plugged her ears and closed her eyes like she was avoiding it... then peaked through her eyes watching as the video played, ...with a _massive_ grin, and ... ...squealing with ... I'm hoping, just excitement...

Then the video got to the point where there was a girl in black tight pants bending over and the guy on the cover took a picture, literally ...which earned him a good smack. She fist pumped.

_'Just like Tony.'_

She turned to Tony, "That's Anthony DiNozzo." Smirking and patting his shoulder.

Earning her a quick wack, from an _innocent_ looking Tony. She touches the back of her head with an 'o' expression.

"Oh, it's on!" She says grinning. She quickly goes to smack him back, but Tony just playfully blocks with a smile.

The sudden movement causes her laptop to fall, I reach out to catch the laptop... or not. It _fell_ right through my fingers, _no_ my hands!

*Thud*

"Opps." She stops horse-playing with Tony setting it back on her lap. She and Tony are still laughing.

_'I didn't just see that right?' _I panic._ "That's not normal.'_

I look to see Clint, Natasha and Bruce staring with shocked expressions, I'm sure I'm showing it too.

"What?" Alivia and Tony ask.


	8. How'd You Do that?

Ch 8 How'd You Do That?!

*Thud*

"Opps."

I stop messing around with Tony as I turn around to pick up my laptop, Tony gets in another hit. I playfully glare at him, but then Tony and I see that everyone else in the room is stunned into silence.

"What?" We ask. I place my computer back in my lap. It wasn't that big of a fall, so it wasn't damaged.

"...Never seen two kids play before?" I asked tilting my head.

"Hey!"

"_Hay_ is for horses, _straw_ is cheaper, _grass_ is free. Buy a farm and get all three." I sang smiling, which just earned me a hearty smack from o'l meanie Tony.

-pout- "That hurt" I rubbed the back of my head, then smiled.

"Oh! Hope you guys left room for dessert!" I got up from the couch, setting my computer onto the coffee table.

Honestly, this is the most fun I've had since, ..._well_, since I got to New York. _More_ even. Normally I just sat around, watched movies, played video games, went to work, read, or went to the park. _Very_ boring. I'm so _glad_ I got kidnaped. ..._never_ thought I'd be thankful for that.

Oh well, I shrugged off my thoughts as I headed back to the kitchen.

**Bruce POV**

"She's got _more?!_" Tony says, clearly exasperated. "How much can she stuff in that little fridge!?"

"You mean it's like your ego, _DiNozzo_?" Clint laughs.

I shake my head at their banter, what I really wanted to know —

I heard a hiss come from Clint. Natasha had just elbowed him, hard. Probably wanting to know what we just saw, too.

"Do you _believe_ me now, Clint?"

"Oh, come _on_ Nat, Steve just missed his ca-"

"It went _through_ my hands Clint. _Through my hands!_"

I wondered if Alivia had done something to her computer so only she could access it. Even Tony couldn't hack into it and that takes skill.

Tony points to Steve, "A lot of things slip through your thawing fingers, Capsicale." Then he looks to Natasha.

"And what do you mean, _'Believe me now'_?"

"She's basically saying Alivia has ghost tech." Clint interrupts stuffing food in his face.

Tony started to laugh, but stopped when I said, "It went _through_ his hands, _not_ his fingers. He couldn't _touch it_ Tony."

"What went through who's hands?" Alivia asked carrying in a circular metal cake pan while holding a large knife. She must've saw Natasha's defensive shift.

"It's for the gram cracker crust." She chuckled as she set the pan and knife on the coffee table. "Chocolate, vanilla ice cream cake, with a homemade caramel sauce separating the ice cream and crust, topped with homemade raspberry sauce. Just let me know if you want to try or if I should put it back for a while." She takes off the side of the pan and cuts herself a small piece.

I see why she needed the knife, the crust was very solid. To the point she didn't need a plate to hold her cake. The plate was just a place for her to set it down.

"Anyone else want some?" She cut 5 more small slices, causing Clint to complain about how small it was. She just chuckled and said, "Start small. If you like it you can have more."

The cake tasted _really_ good. The tartness of the raspberry sauce complimented the sweetness of the ice cream underneath it. The crust added an extra crunch and flavor that held the cake together, like glue. After a few compliments and a few more slices she put the cake away, much to the dismay of the pouting Clint.

"I wanted it to stay frozen." She answers Clint's pout. "So, What went through who's hands?"

"Apparently, Capsicale couldn't catch your laptop."

"Well, he tried. So no harm done." She shrugged as she sat down between Steve and Tony.

"Let me look up something."

"_Wow_ Tony, I'm so glad you asked." She rolls her eyes smiling.

"Naturally." He smirks.

They start to banter a bit. It surprises me how well she's getting along with Tony. Well, more like how well she's taking Tony's sarcastic comments, she just gives them right back with a smile. Tony's sarcasm can get very annoying, but she seems to enjoy it.

"Are you sure the great Tony Stark can handle such a low tech item?"

After their banter, she takes her computer and sets it on his lap. Well she tried... as soon as she let go, it went right through his lap and landed on the couch ... as if Tony's legs weren't there.

.

.

.

.

.

I was shocked.

We all were, _including_ Alivia.

She looked to Tony who was as wide eyed as the rest of us.

"Are you a hologram?" She pokes his shoulder. "...Nope." She grabs her laptop and pulls it through his legs with little to no resistance. She seems to get an idea as she _jabs_ it back to its previous place... _Tony's legs._

_"Hey!"_

"Is it just Tony?" She mumbles as she puts it back on her lap.

_'Bold.'_ Is all I can think at this moment.

Clint moves in front of her, "My turn." She just nods. Then Clint shoves his hand through her computer. It's like it went through air.

"Don't move, I wanna check something" She says to Clint. "Can you feel this?" She touches his hand.

He twitches his hand, "Yes." Then she tries the other side of the computer, "This?"

"Yep." Popping the 'p'

"Try swiping." He swipes his hand going through the computer like a hot knife cutting through butter, but it still remains intact.

"It's like moving my hand through a ghost." Clint happily remarks. "See Nat? Ghost tech."

Alivia chuckles. While Tony starts feeling his legs.

"Still solid." He comments.

"I should hope so."

"So how'd you pull off your ghost tech?" Clint asks.

"Don't know." She paused. "I've never modified my computer. Wouldn't know how." She looks mystified before turning to Tony cutting him off. "I'm _not_ tech savvy. Sorry Tony, don't mean to disappoint you."

"No problem, Ghosty. Just wondering why I couldn't hack if you don't have a good defense."

She laughs. "I think you just answered your own question, Tony."

"Well, if a hand or person can go through her tech. Wouldn't a virus or hacker also go through it?" I answer.

"Precisely." She agrees. "Probably has something to do with me. I'm not _supposed_ to exist here, hence _'ghost'_."

"Ah. Worldly connection."

"So how are we able to touch your other stuff, with no problems?" Clint asks.

"I'm guessing, it's as Bruce suggested. _'Worldly_ _connection'_, for arguments sake. My _'ghost_ _tech'_ is still connected to my previous world, such as the internet." She pauses. "...let me try something..." she hits her WiFi button turning it off.

"Try it now Clint."

He sticks his hand through her computer...

I'm starting to understand what she's trying to do, "Try closing the browser." I suggest.

She closes out of the internet entirely, showing her home screen on the monitor. This time when Clint tries again his hand collides with the back of her laptop.

_'Interesting_._'_ I'm sure Tony is just as curious as I am, for this one.

"So how are you able to play with your ghosts?"

"Well, I _obviously_ have some connection to my previous world... the question is _what_ is my connection?" She ponders. "My memories or my body... _mind out of the gutter Tony_." She chides him.

"I didn't say anything!"

She laughs, "You didn't have to."

**Alivia's POV**

I laughed at Tony.

I can only guess what he was thinking, right or wrong it still made for a good conversation. Steve's been a little quiet. I wonder if he's okay.

"You alright there Steve?"

"Yeah. ...I think."

"That's a first."

"Tony!" I give him a little shove. "That's not nice! Most people wouldn't be."

"You're taking this rather nicely." Natasha points out.

"Well, I'm a bit more _'open_ _minded'_ about this type of stuff." After thinking a bit. "Though it's more along the lines of a dream come true." _'In more ways than one'_

"A dream come true?" Clint smirks.

"Yeah. Who doesn't want to travel to a different world? People write stories about it, all the time. Some write them off as fairytales. While I'm part of the group that says, _'Why not? We exist. Why can't others?'_ You're proof is Thor and the terressect. My proof, the fact that I'm even here. My worlds proof, well let's just say they are currently left hanging at the moment."

"So you believe in fairytales."

"Yes."

Tony and Clint start laughing.

"_Laugh_ all you want boys because argumentatively for me, _You_ _**are**_ the fairytale. And for starters science _isn't_ a fact. It's just a theory that has yet to be disproven."

They stop laughing, but I see poor Steve is still left in the dust.

I place my hand on Steve's shoulder, "I'm gonna have you watch _'Fabric of the Cosmos'_ with me one of these days." I smile already looking forward to it.

"Hopefully it'll break things down enough for you. ... if not... I'm gonna have _an 'open your mind'_ movie marathon. Be _prepared_ Steve." I can't help but feel mischievous. The movies just keep piling up!

"How 'bout a _'Me'_ marathon?" Tony asks with a wide smile.

"Despicable Me?"

His smile falls. "No. _Me!_ Didn't you say you had Ironman movies? _Those_."

My smile falls. This is no longer a joking mater. "No."

"Wha—" He starts to protest.

"_If_ it's just you and me, sure. But _not_ as a marathon. _Not_ with the group." I state firmly. Looking across the group I see hurt and curiosity across the avengers.

I sigh. "It's _your_ life Tony. _Not_ some home video that reminds us of the good o'l times. It'll show the good, the bad and _the ugly_." I sigh again, running my hand through my hair. "Hell—"

"Language."

I smile at Steve's usual comeback, making me lose my train of thought, "Bollocks, Tony ... *cough* Steve, ... I don't mind showing _you_ your own movies first, then you can decide if all of us can see it."

"Besides," I continue, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"Hollywood loves to exaggerate. Who's to say they haven't embellished the truth? Best to check." I say with a wink. Heading towards the kitchen.

_'Except with a few movies, The Rookie they had to down play.'_ I snicker.

"What was that?" Natasha asks narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing." I deflect, starting to clean up since we're practically done eating. I really need to get packing if I need to move out by today.

I'm glad there's less than half left. Means they liked it, I hope.


	9. Packing

Ch 9 Packing

**Alivia's POV**

All of the avengers were helping me pack. Never thought that'd this day would _could_ ever happen.

... Well, all of them except for Tony. He's currently playing, excuse me, _investigating_ my laptop.

"Pst! Clint." I nudged Clint.

"Hm?"

I nodded my towards Tony's direction. I'm sure I had on a mischievous smile since Clint looked at me, then to Tony and back to me. Returning it with his own adventurous smile. If it wasn't for the fact that'd I'd have to keep quiet for this to work, I probably would have squealed with how mischievously adorable he looked.

Quickly Clint goes into action.

He'd have only _one_ shot at this.

Tony, is currently fully engrossed with my computer.

He won't notice till it's too late.

I'm currently trying to hold in my excitement.

*Click*

"Heeeeeeey!"

I burst out laughing and run to Clint high-fiveing him. He had hit the WiFi button causing my laptop to 'ghost' through Tony's legs on to the couch.

"Nice!" I turn back to look at Tony, seeing him pout.

His adorableness caused me to chuckle again, "Come on _DiNozzo_, we can play later." I state.

He glances at me, _obviously_ annoyed.

Again I chuckle. "The sooner we finish packing, the _sooner_ we can get to your lab to _'experiment'_." I quote. Besides I had work tomorrow, so this would be a win-win for both of us.

Tony gets off the couch grumbling a little bit, and I can't help but smile as I pick up my laptop and close it. It's still on, only sleeping so Tony won't be able to access it.

It's not like I had a lot to pack, mostly just my necessities and a few personal stuff. Speaking of personal stuff, Natasha was coming out of my room holding a small blanket.

Causing me to blush a little.

**Natasha POV**

Surprisingly most of Alivia's stuff was still in boxes. Almost as if the boxes were their set locations. Could this _really_ be called a _'home'_?

"Looks like she had a system." Bruce commented, looking at the boxes.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked as we walked over towards Bruce.

"The way she organizes her boxes." Bruce continued. "Her cooking equipment is in a box by her door, for easy access. Most everything she uses is at the top of the box. The only real mess is her," he gestures the floor "…clothes."

I cringe at the sight. She even has her _unmentionables_ lying on her floor_. 'She should really put those away or else...'_ it was too late Steve had caught sight of them. The poor guy was heavily blushing. I gently patted him on his shoulder.

Steve coughed a few times turning away.

I shook my head. _Not_ at Steve. _She_ shouldn't have left _those_ out, even if she wasn't expecting company. I'm starting to question _if_ she is a girl, or not.

"Hey!" I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Would you look at this." Steve says smiling while gesturing to her bed.

Looking at all her ..._lovelies_ on the floor, I'm very skeptical right now. Even with Steve smiling, but he _is_ smiling so... reluctantly, I look at her bed. What I see may, _ever_ so slightly, prove me wrong. Even Bruce couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the sight.

Her bed was surprisingly very well made, unlike her room. The many layers of blankets didn't have any wrinkles. Among the chaos, only this spot, the bed, was _'clean'_.

On this clean spot were three cute stuffed animals. They were lying their heads on her pillow as if sleeping and covered with a small, semi thick, light lime green blanket that had a small tear in it as if it was used a lot.

It was really cute to see a little gray wolf, a brown teddy bear and a gray cougar all snuggled together under the little blanket.

I couldn't help but think, _'I guess, she really is a girl'._

"I wonder why this is the only spot she decorated?" Steve asked as he picked up the bear.

Now that he mentioned it... her home really is bare. _'Maybe...'_

"Maybe she doesn't consider this place her home. She _did_ rent the apartment, just for a year." Bruce commented, finishing my thoughts.

I nodded my head in agreement as I picked up the blanket. Holding the blanket, I saw how small it really was. It's a small square, the length is ever so slightly larger than my torso. One side was light lime green, but now that I was holding it up, I could see the other side had small white squares containing images sheep on them. The white side had many more tears. That's probably why she had it faced down.

I was just about to say something to Steve, who was still holding the bear, when Alivia tried to whisper.

"Pst! Clint." I heard, through her open bedroom door.

It sounded like something fun was about to go down. Why miss a good show? So, I walked out to watch the fun unfold.

By the time I got outside, I saw Alivia and Clint smirking at each other.

Alivia watched as Clint started sneaking up on Tony. He should really learn to pay attention, since they weren't exactly _quiet_ earlier. I smiled leaning against the wall. Watching as Clint slowly creeps up behind Tony.

It's interesting to see Alivia so intent on watching, that she fails to notice someone else was added to the room. Clint had noticed me and after a quick glance and double eyebrow raise, practically saying_ 'watch the fun'_ he went back to his task.

*Click*

"Heeeeeeey!" Tony whined as Alivia's laptop once again went through Tony's legs.

I smirked, Clint grinned proudly while Alivia burst into laughter. She ran up to Clint and they high-fived each other.

The noise seemed to have drawn Steve's and Bruce's attention since they decided to join me. Steve came out still holding her teddy, silly. Though I can't really say anything since I'm still holding her blanket.

"Nice!" Clint cheered when they high-fived. Tony was childlessly pouting.

Alivia chuckled saying, "Come on _DiNozzo_, we can play later."

He obviously wasn't helping pack. Though I found it funny how she wanted him to pack. With her roomed filled with unmentionables, it's probably a good thing he wasn't packing her room.

"They're not gonna start hitting each other again are they?" Steve asks me.

I just shrugged. Tony didn't seem too fond of the nick name she gave him, even if it was pretty accurate.

She chuckled again, "The sooner we finish packing, the _sooner_ we can get to your lab to _'experiment'_."

Well that was true, we had been here long enough.

Tony got off the couch while grumbling, not that we had much left to pack. Just the clothes on Alivia's floor and the few things on her bed were left.

Alivia had closed her laptop and turned. Finally she saw me. Her eyes went wide when saw me and what I was holding.

She started to blush and I smirked at her.

**Alivia's POV**

I saw Natasha holding my little baby blanket. I had completely forgotten it was on my bed along with the others... and even _worse_.

I paled, realizing I left my clothes scattered all around my floor. Talk about embarrassing, and right now... I am _VERY_ grateful Tony had yet to enter my room. That calmed me down a little.

Only ...I started blushing again once I saw wear Steve and Bruce had come from, _my room_. Maybe that'll teach me to keep my room clean... just in case, _maybe_.

Luckily, I calmed down once I saw Steve was holding Bell. I smiled at him and Natasha, "I see you've met my friends." As I gestured to my little blanket and bear.

"Didn't know if and where you wanted to pack them."

I smiled at Natasha, thankful she was being considerate of me.

"I'll pack the rest of my room." I said as I walked over to Natasha swiftly grabbing my blanket then heading over to Steve and grab Bell.

I saw he _very_ slightly blushed, which caused _me_ to blush. Since he had _obviously_ seen my mess. As I grabbed my bear I whispered to Steve, "I'm _so_ sorry you had to see that." He only nodded, I'm assuming to accept my apology.

Then I heard Tony and Clint laughing. Which worried me, I hope they haven't seen my room yet, I'd never hear the end of it, especially from Tony.

"Someone's a child." Tony joked. I let out a breath of relief, and smiled.

"And what of it?" I smirked at them, then headed towards my room. "Do you guys mind loading the boxes? I'll be done in a minute to help."

Once I got to my room I quickly shut the door, not wanting Tony or Clint to get any more chances. I put my blanket flat on my bed and put my teddy, Wolf and Cougar on it. I didn't want them to suffocate in a box; just wrapping them in my blanket would be enough to carry them, even if I would be childish.

For my clothes that were spread all over the floor, I just put them in my last box. I was going to wash them anyway. I grabbed my boxes and placed them next to my bedroom door. For my blanket and friends, I had hoped they would be able to join me in the car, it I didn't have any promises so I'd leave them for last when packing.

"I'm here to help." Tony walked in smirking. He must have had to wait for the others to leave the apartment before entering.

_'Glad I got my clothes taken care_ _of'_ I mentally face palmed. _'Saved by a hair.'_

Tony looked to my bed and his smirk grew. "I see you have more than one."

"Of course." I replied. "I said, _'friends'_ didn't I?" I smirked as I grabbed a few boxes and I started to walk out my door.

Tony stopped me. "I seem to recall someone saying something about being _cuffed_ to a bed, _naked_."

"Damn_." 'He heard me... __**him**__ of __**all**__ people, __**heard**__**me**__.'_

"Isn't that a little PG13 for you?" He smirks wiggling his eyebrows.

This caused me to burst into laughter. _'He's worrying about me being an innocent child?'_ I'm practically on the floor from his comment.

"_Really_ Tony?" I choke out, still laughing. "That's _not_ what I _meant_! Dear, _bloody_, lord! Tony. That was _just_ a reference!"

Luckily, Tony had stopped wiggling his eyebrows. I could finally breathe again.

I really wonder how he'd react to that movie. "I'm really gonna have to show you some time." I said smirking.

Tony smirked. "Show me _what?"_

Apparently, I missed his smirk "How about some of your _other_ movies, Iron Man." This time I wiggled my eyebrows.

"It just so happens to be one of my favorites." I said starting to walk out my door again.

He grabbed a few boxes too, walking next to me he said in a very proud manor, "Must be because I'm in it." He winked at me while holding the apartment's door open for me.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Maybe, ...maybe not." I teased.

Tony frowned, but I just grinned at him while sticking out my tongue a little. "_Yes_ Tony. I really liked Robert's twist on such a _difficult_ character."

Tony frowned more, but quickly smiled as we got closer to his car. "And you're not going to tell me who this character is?"

"Of course not. We wouldn't want _The_ Tony Stark to be bored now, _would_ we?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Some mysteries are more fun to solve on your own." I hinted.

Turns out we had reached the car, so the others had overheard us talking.

"What about Tony being bored?" Clint asked, his eyebrow rose as if waiting for a good show.

Tony smirked, _'Oh no!'_ "About being cu—" I covered his mouth with my hands quickly dropping the boxes I carried.

I'm sure my face was red as I glared at Tony, _'Don't you dare!'_

I waited for Tony to fully close his mouth before I released him. When I finally did, Tony was looking at me with a playful smirk. Not wanting to die with embarrassment I looked to the Avengers, who just curiously stared. Clint was mischievously interested, Steve and Bruce were just curious and Natasha smirked.

I decided right then and there, "I- I, I'm gonna go ...get ...the rest of my stuff, yeah!" to escape.

I ran back into the apartment, at full speed, to grab my friends on my bed.

—-

**Sorry for the wait. I kept getting stuck. I'm actually glad I waited though, it turned out much better than I thought it would. And WOW this day is REALLY long, only…a few chapters... long... and still going.**

**But to be fair, this is important, first impressions for everyone, maybe some hints at the future. Also a lot of rereading to see where I'm going with this and where and what things are set in stone at this point. Still thanks for reading!**

**Please comment!**


	10. A kid's Friends

Ch 10 A Kid's Friends

**Alivia's POV**

"_Damn_ _it_, Tony!" I mumble under my breath as I run away. "I bet he's telling them already... ugh! This is _so_ embarrassing!" I couldn't help turning a shade of red.

From my head to my toes... I was burning.

"Baka!"

**Tony POV**

I started laughing at her embarrassment as I saw her running. She seemed to enjoy my sarcasm, which is _quite_ different from my team. It was …refreshing. We may not have _'met'_ each other longer than a day, but I really wanted to see if I could ruffle her feathers too.

Looks like I succeeded.

I couldn't help but smirk, when I heard her mumbling when running away. I knew _exactly_ what it was, -evil grin- _'You're wish is my command.'_

"What _was_ that all about." Captain asked bewildered, while Clint's eyes sparked with interest.

"You know when she was in the interrogation room, with that agent?"

"Yeah."

"She made that _one_ comment."

Steve just tilted his head.

I smirked, "The one about being _cuffed to the bed_," I wiggled my eyebrows, "..._**naked**_."

Capsicale was steaming at this point. If he hadn't already melted, he would now.

"Did _NOT_ need to know that Tony!" He was making a, _'I had finally gotten that __**out**__ of my head!'_ look. It's quite fun to see, I _must_ say.

While I was admiring my handy work, Bruce was slowly shook his head, "Tony..."

"It's not what you're thinking science bro." I placed my arm on his shoulder, "She's the one who said it. _Not_ me. _Besides_..." I look to Steve who's still blushing, "she said it was a _reference_."

Steve's mouth dropped open.

"Bwah ha ha, not that kind of _reference_, Captain." He glares at me.

"Movie. _Movie!"_ I say taking my arm off Bruce, shaking my hands in a surrendering motion, backing away from a blue bull.

Steve, clearly not happy, slowly makes his way towards me. One. Step. At a time.

In a panic, I _luckily_ spot Alivia over Steve's shoulder reluctantly making her way towards us. Cradling that green blanket in a ball, Nat was holding earlier.

"She's back." I say in hopes Blue Bull here won't smash me. I'm hoping he'll act like a gentleman around the ladies and spare me.

We all turn towards her. She looks up from her bundle towards us, then _specifically_ to me. Her eyes narrow even though a slight blush is forming, "You _didn't_." She accuses.

Before I have a chance to say anything, "He did." Clint confirms happily. A _high _chance in sealing my fate.

I flinch as her eyes narrow more. But then... "Steve." She says in an innocent musical voice, turning towards Steve smiling.

_'Not good!'_

"Yes, Alivia?"

"Punch him for me would ya?" She jabs her thumb at me with a flat look.

"Gladly." He cracks his knuckles.

I'm ready to call my suit, when Clint starts laughing hysterically.

Steve and I both look at him confused when Alivia places her hand on Steve's arm, "Thanks, Steve. That made me feel _so_ much better." She's smiling.

_'That's good, right? __**RIGHT?!**__'_

She turns to me.

I finch.

She winks.

Clint laughs.

And Nat High-fives Alivia.

... Bruce just looks like he's done.

"Let's go!" She grabs Steve's arm and scoots into my limo.

I groan, placing my hand to my head wondering what the hell I've gotten myself into, being the last to enter my limo.

**Alivia's POV**

I'm thrilled Steve played along! "Let's go!" I say and eagerly grab Steve's arm entering Tony's car.

There was so much space I didn't have to worry where I sat! I choose to sit next to the window and buckled myself in, placing my bundle of friends on my lap.

Steve sits down next to me and smiles wearily at me, "_Somebody's_ excited." He sighs.

I laugh as I unfold my blanket, "Of course! I'm having loads of _fun_, and besides..." I look around the limo and notice everyone is in, including Tony who might be just a wee bit tired.

My smile widens, "What are the odds of visiting another world? _Totally_ enjoying this moment, _just saying_." Placing all three of my friends on my lap facing the avengers, happily hugging them tightly out of pure bliss and excitement.

"Being a kid now?" Clint chuckles as he points at my three friends.

"What's wrong with that?" I ask, playfully pouting. "They mean a lot to me. I got Bell" I hold up my bear, "as my 7th birthday present. While I got Wolverine..." this time grabbing my Grey Wolf, "and Phoenix..." as well as my Cougar "from Yellow Stone National Park."

_'They remind me of my happier times'_ I start to zone out.

But I caught myself and ask, "So can I have the cuffs from earlier?"

"..." the group remains silent, a few of them seem to be internally screaming _'WHY!?'_

"It's not every day I get to meet the Avengers _cuffed_ to a chair." I state smiling, leaning back into the seat, relaxing. It's really comfortable.

"So you like souvenirs?" Bruce asked me.

"Yes_." 'They help me remember, and they're proof I was there'_ "It's fun to have moments and adventures."

"So miss ghost, first time riding a limo?"

I laughed at Tony's question. I turn to him answering "Nope." Popping the 'p'

Causing Tony to scrunch his brows together.

"Second."

"Second?" Steve asks.

"Yeah. I had a choice between grabbing money from a box _'a chance at $50'_ or having pizza in a limo. I thought ridding in a limo was a once in a lifetime chance." I look at Tony.

He's smiling proudly, I'm sure he knows what I want to say, "_Clearly_, I've been proven wrong."

I smile at him. "Still," I pause taking a breath "it's a fond memory."

Before I knew it we had arrived at the tower.

"Damn!" My mouth dropped open.

"Language." Steve coughed, but it didn't register for me.

"It's like seeing the Eiffel Tower." I'm clearly _gawking_ at this point.

Everyone turned to look at me, Tony proudly smirking.

"What?" I ask. "I've seen pictures. I've heard stories. But..." I look to Steve. "Beaver Dam. Seeing it in person. ...Now that I'm staying here... ... ... it's like Cinderella's Castle."

Clint lost it, Natasha choked, Steve looks confused, Bruce's eyes bulged and Tony's smirked dropped in milliseconds, along with his hands in defeat.

"Why Cinderella's Castle? _How_ do you go from _Eiffel Tower_ to _that!?"_ Tony whined.

"Uh... ... being able to sleep in an unattainable building? It's only been recently that Disney's allowed guests to use Cinderella's Castle as a hotel. It does have down sides though. One, it's _outrageously_ expensive. Two, ..." I gasp. "Oh my Fudge! I'm not gonna have a _curfew_ am I?"

"Kid." Tony's hand grasps my shoulder. "At this point, I'm leaning towards yes."

—

**OMG... I'm starting to feel bad for Tony... she's turn out to be quite the handful... **

**Well as I've said before, references, references galore. Probably could have continued but seemed like a good stopping point. And again, I'm feeling sorry for Tony she seems more wild ...er, lively after meeting these hero's, I wonder just how far she'll let loose.**

**Oh! I wonder if Tony will let her try one of his suits! Or at least test one. Guess I'll have to wait and see what'll happen, seriously this story is only starting and it's become so... yeah... but it's so much fun. Oh well.**

**Please comment and enjoy **


	11. Finally the Tower

Ch 11 Finally the Tower

**Alivia's POV **

"Aww." I playfully pouted. I figured as much. Since _I'm 'under watch'_. "Oh, well." I say as I head towards the trunk.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh... whatever it looks like I'm doing." I deadpanned. "I'm grabbing my stuff."

"Alivia" Tony chuckles. "Happy will grab them for you."

"I get to meet Happy!?" My eyes sparkle.

He looks at me confused, "Yeah, why?"

"I get to meet an Iron Man character _'who can put up with_ _you'_...!" I smirk, leaving out the last part.

Tony's eyes narrow, sensing my pause. I _freeze_.

"Honest." I say crossing my heart with my right hand, while my left crosses my fingers, hidden by my back. Sadly Clint, behind me, busts out laughing. Completely blowing my cover.

"Try crossing your fingers in your pocket next time." Clint says between his laughs.

Turning to glare at him, "Thanks for the leverage, Clint." I hiss.

He playfully raises his eyebrows causing me to roll my eyes. When I turn around I find Tony is standing Right in front of me.

I breakout in a cold sweat, "Yes?" I squeak.

He stares at me with that firm Stark glare, that says _'Speak_'

_'I feel so small...' _

_... ...'Woof?'_

I gulp. "Some things are better left unsaid?" _'I hope he lets me off.'_

Still glaring at me he raises an eyebrow.

_'Oh, for Pete's sake!'_ "Fine." I surrender. Taking a step back for space. "It'll be nice to meet one of your friends. _There_ I said it. _Happy_ now?" I smile sticking out my tongue. Then I realize.

I forgot my friends in the limo. "...If my head wasn't attached..." I groan slightly as I muttered, this time making sure to grab them.

"Well, if you could check your shoulders, it's right there." Tony joked, pointing to my head.

He must have heard my comment. Not that I mind, so I smiled grabbing my friends with my blanket as we head towards Tony's tower.

"True, but if it wasn't attached, I would have lost it long ago."

"Why would you lose your head?" Steve asked.

"I'm prone to losing a lot of things, Captain, I just figure I'd lose that too." I joked with a smile as I reached out to grab the door handle.

"Welcome home, sir." I heard as the door slid open before I could touch it.

My eyes opened with shock, but I quickly smiled realizing who it was. I rolled my eyes as I looked to see Tony smirking proudly once again.

"I can't believe I forgot about him." I commented to Tony.

"Oh. So you know about him, then."

"Of course! _JARVIS_ is the AI of _Legends_!" I state dramatically raising my free arm. Who _cares_ if I boost Tony's ego. _'I sure as hell don't.'_ He _definitely_ deserves it after all he's done and the crap he's gone through. "Only Hollywood has been able to show AIs. _Though_... the government's trying with Alexa..."

I frown and grumble. _'Bloody government and their listening devices.'_

"So obviously Tony's the only one who's made a working AI." I look to one of Tony's cameras, "Hi, JARVIS." and wave.

"Hello Miss Sky."

"Alivia, please. I'd rather my first name. I'm more used to that. ...last names are when you're in _Big_ trouble..."

Clint smirks, "And you know this —"

"_Experience_." I cut him off. "_So_. I've met JARVIS. I'll meet Happy. Will I be able to meet Rhodes?"

"Who don't you know?"

"Uh..., _how_ would I _know_?" _'If you're asking what I don't know how would I know, seriously, Captain Controversy, here?'_

"Seriously though. I know I'll meet Thor eventually, but it'd be nice to meet Rhodes at some point." I said as we entered the elevator.

"Why _Rhodey_?"

"Why _not_?" I smirked. "_Besides_, you should see him in Hotel Rwanda. How many Hotel Tycoons would _willingly_ risk their life and pay ransoms for their hotel guests." This time I smile warmly, and look to Tony. "Not many."

If you think about it Tony may be arrogant, but under his mask he cares. "Two peas in a pod."

Tony scoffs looking away, normally I'd happily check to see if he was blushing, but I don't have any intention about teasing him on this. I mean every word.

*Ding!* the elevators doors open. And I'm greeted with _'Big wide open space'._

I don't know how else to describe it. Sure there's a hallway and plenty of rooms. But it's all so big, massive, ..._modern_. Well it is _Tony's_ tower, the _best_ of the best and _plenty_ of technology. A pretty _big_ cherry if you ask me.

"Wow." I state in awe.

It reminds me of a time-share room my family was going to buy in Hawaii. It was a house away from home in a tropical location a great place to stay. But just like Tony's tower... I don't ... know if I'll _ever_ consider it a home. It could be because I'm not used to it, or maybe because this doesn't feel _entirely_ real.

I'm _not_ complaining.

This _is_ amazing.

It's a _miracle_ that I'm even here. And to be honest, I'm _excited_. Like _super_-_duper_ excited. I hope they'll let me into their home. Maybe I can be a part of a family, ...again.

"Hey ghost. Want a tour?" I hear.

"Yes!" I smile widely, excited to see where I'll be living for a while.

—A few hours later —

On the tour I got to go to the Avenger's hang out area, the workout area and the floor I'd be staying on. I swear it's a pent house. This floor has its own living room, kitchen, which I'm very happy about, dining room, bedroom, and a lot of space.

After Tony's extravagant tour. I had finally made it to the room I'd be staying in.

I think my favorite part is the view. I absolutely love how high this room is. I'm sure the balcony in the bedroom is gonna be my favorite place to hang out, after spending some time in the kitchen, of course.

Many people are terrified of heights. Not me. It excites me. I love the feeling of falling! Surprisingly addicting. It's just... the landing that hurts. ..._anyway_...

The room has a bed, a few tables and lamps to lighten up the dark colored room. Which I actually like. I look forward to be able to sleep in darkness. There's a massive curtain covering the window wall that leads to the balcony. The dresser is pretty big. I walk to the closet and open it. To my surprise it's _a walk in closet_, I've only _seen_ those on _TV_!

"Like what you see?" I hear Tony smirk over my shoulders.

"Yeah." I slowly say in pure awe.

"Manga Room!" I shout in glee after getting over my shock.

Then I hear a *Clunk!* and *Thump!*, I turn to see Steve and Bruce staring at a jiggling, fallen Clint, and wide eyed Tony and Natasha.

"Should I not?" I ask worried. _'Am I not allowed?'_

*Cough* *Cough*

"Uh... no. No. We were... uh... sur—"

"_Shocked_. Actually." Tony cuts off Steve, earning a glare. "Shouldn't a woman want to put, _oh_ I don't know, _clothes_ in a closet? Stuffed to the gills."

"...But that's what the dressers for." I point out. "It'd be a waste of space." I furrow my brows slightly confused.

"You can do what you want." Tony chuckles.

"Thanks!" I smile. "I'll hold you to that!"

With that all settled we when the shared floor to eat supper. We still had the food I made over at the other place. Happy had brought it up. By the time we got there he was leaving. I took the chance to introduce myself to him. He was very nice; sadly he had other stuff to do so he couldn't eat with us.

I dismissed myself after dinner since I'd have to get up early for work. Once I got to the correct floor, I walked out of the elevator and through the hallway; I saw my boxes in the living room with a note on top of them.

_{Dear Miss Sky,_

_Here's your luggage._

_It was very nice meeting you._

_Happy}_

I smiled at the note and the fact that it was Happy who brought up my stuff. I'll be sure to thank him the next time I see him.

I grab some of my boxes and take them to the bedroom. After unpacking some of my clothes into the dresser, I grab my laptop feeling I deserve a nice break before bed. I lay on the bed, under the covers, with my three little friends as I place my laptop on my lap, opening up YouTube to listen to music.

Listening to a random mix of songs while reading some manga online, a catchy beat grabs my attention. I want to save it to my playlist so I click on the YouTube tab and quickly see a red jacket as I pause the video and quickly save it to a few of my playlists. Then restart the video before realizing...

...it's Marvel... _'Oh god! I hope Tony can't see this!'_ Crosses my mind before I surrender to the awesomeness of the video.

Lyrics

**some extra sounds in video clip actors voice, some action, etc.**

*(Y/N)'s sound * -action- "Words"

***sound that's not Alivia's*** —-action—-

I am flesh and I am bone

Rise up, ting ting,

like glitter and gold.

I've got fire in my soul

Rise up, ting ting,

like glitter

Like glitter and gold

Like glitter

Do you walk in the valley of kings?

-tapping to the beat-

Do you walk in the shadow of men,

Who sold their lives to a dream?

Do you ponder the manner of things?

In the dark

The dark, the dark, the dark.

I am flesh and I am bone

Arise, ting ting,

like glitter and gold.

I've got fire in my soul

Rise up, ting ting,

like glitter

Like glitter and gold.

Like glitter

Do you walk in the meadow of spring?

Do you talk to the animals,

Do you hold their lives from a string?

Do you ponder the manner of things?

In the dark

The dark, the dark, the dark

I am flesh and I am bone,

Arise, ting ting,

like glitter and gold.

I've got fire in my soul,

Rise up, ting ting,

like glitter

I am flesh and I am bone

Arise, ting ting,

like glitter and gold.

I've got fire in my soul

Rise up, ting ting,

like glitter

'Cause everybody's in the backroom's

Spinning up,

Don't know what you're asking for,

And everybody's in the front room's

Tripping out,

You left your bottle at the door, **how bout that** *Squeal!*

'Cause everybody's in the backroom's

Spinning up

Don't know what you're asking for

And everybody's in the front room's

Tripping out,

You left your bong at the door

**hot breathing to the song beat** -Swoon!- "Oh, my god!"

**breath 1**

**breath 2**

**breath 3**

**breath 4**

**breath 5**

**breath 6**

**breath 7**

**breath 8** ***Knock*** ***Knock***

**breath 9** -SLAM!-

I turn my head quickly towards the door, "Yes?!" I ask in alert. _'Can't let them see this!'_

"Alivia, it's Bruce. Can I come in?"

"Uuuhhh, Yeah!" I quickly scramble, setting my closed laptop aside and stand getting out of the bed. "You can come in."

He opens the door and peeks in. "You alright, Alivia?"

"Hm? Me. Yeah! Just, uh... _fangirling_. ... sorry if I freaked you out?" It ended up as a question.

"Oh. Uh, well I didn't really come here for that."

There was an awkward silence before he spoke up again.

"Actually, _uh_. I wanted to ask you..." he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"..." he pushed his glances up and even I could tell he seemed nervous to ask, "You mentioned earlier about a _'David'_ ...being the hulk."

"Oh" I paused realizing, "You heard me." _'earlier'_

"Yeah..." he trailed off again, causing me to smile.

"Sure."

"Wha-"

"How bout tomorrow?" I offered. "After work?"

Bruce smiled, relieved. "Alright."

"And Bruce?" I caught him as he was leaving.

He turned around. "Yes?"

"It's been great meeting you. ALL of you." I smiled warmly.

He gave me a smile and a nod in return before leaving.

I couldn't help but chuckle, 'tomorrow's gonna be a good day'

Then I thought of something I should do.

"Hey JARVIS."

"Yes, Miss Alivia?"

"Can I ask you for a really big favor?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thanks JARVIS." I smiled. "I can only hope I won't need it. …Ever."

**Bruce's POV**

It seems like she's having fun... _they're_ having fun. Tony and Alivia bantering against each other. While watching the two, Clint is practically eating popcorn, Nat's smirking occasionally stealing some of Clint's popcorn. Steve is having a hard time fallowing, and I can't help but sigh.

From what we've seen over her stay in New York, she's quiet, keeps to herself, friendly, works hard but is also lazy.

Today though... I'm sure she's surprised us all. After everything, from the time of the interrogation to helping her pack at her home. I can't help but feel there's more to her than meets the eye. It's like when people say someone is like a coin, but Alivia's more like …a rubix-cube. She has so many _faces_, it makes me wonder who she is.

She seems know so much about us. That's why Nick had her interrogated. I'm curious how she knew. Even if she said it was from movies, it's hard to believe. Having knowledge of another world, or dimension, is unlikely.

But her laptop proved otherwise.

I may not have seen the movies she's talked about. I did, however, see her laptop that was untouchable when it was _'connected'_ to her world. Now I have a few questions that just keep piling up. My top two, How her computer's connection and ghost like qualities work and ... what she means by another guy, _'David'_, being a Hulk.

It seems like she's willing to help run a few tests with her computer. Seeing as how she was testing it out with Tony and Clint. What worries me is, _another_ Hulk. I've had a hard enough time trying to contain mine, if there's another Hulk, ...the results could be …_catastrophic_. And _that's_ being _generous_.

Since the interrogation, I've wanted to ask her about _'David'_. There just hasn't been an appropriate time. I didn't want to alert Fury, since he might have locked her up, right then and there, just to get more information. I may not know how dangerous she is, but she doesn't deserve to be locked up. I _know_ how that feels. I saw how _scared_ she was when she woke up in cuffs. I'm not surprised she was, _hostile_. I was too when they practically dragged me here.

I'm glad she seems to know us. In fact, she acts like we're old friends. It was weird at first, but then it was nice. She wasn't on edge with us. It also gave me some hope. I could ask her some questions without her feeling cornered.

What surprised me was when she said _'No'_ to showing us the movies, but then, to my relief, she said she'd show us our own movies first, _then_ with permission show the group.

I was relieved because it seemed like she'd, more than likely, be willing to answer my question and that she wanted to be careful with our information even with the team.

After her tour of Tony's tower, well the places she was allowed in, we got to her floor. She seemed pretty excited. She was happy with the kitchen, but what drew her attention were the windows.

She marveled at the glass wall in the living room, but her smile widened when she opened her bedroom door and saw a patio door that lead to a balcony. She did a small fist pump after seeing it.

After scanning her room her eyes landed on a door. She walked up to it and opened it to reveal an extremely large closet. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes sparkled.

"Like what you see?" Tony asked her, smirking.

"Yeah." She said slowly.

I shook my head, internally sighing. I've never understood what the big deal was with females and lots of clothes.

"Manga Room!" She shouted, _Very_ happily.

I softly smiled at her remark, apparently she didn't either. She's really good at shutting Tony up.

*Clunk!* *Thump!*

Hearing the noise, I turn looking down at the floor. Seeing Clint trying _desperately_ to hold in his laughter. 'Oh boy' I sighed.

"Should I not?" I hear her ask.

*Cough* *Cough*

"Uh... no. No. We were... _uh_... sur—"

"_Shocked_. Actually." Tony cut off Steve, earning a glare. "Shouldn't a woman want to put, _oh_ I don't know, _clothes_ in a closet? Stuffed to the gills."

"...But that's what the dressers for." She pointed out "It'd be a waste of space."

Natasha looks like she's questioning if Alivia's female.

"You can do what you want." Tony chuckles.

"Thanks!" She smiles, "I'll hold you to that!"

After all of that we went to the kitchen and finished off the rest of the leftovers Alivia had from her previous place.

Alivia finished eating before all of us. Saying she wanted to get up early tomorrow and left for her floor.

I still wanted to ask her about 'David', but debated doing so since she'd want to get up early.

We had finished eating when I was going to head to the lab, then I thought I should ask JARVIS,

"JARVIS, has Alivia gone to bed yet?"

"No, she hasn't, Dr. Banner."

I step into the elevator. "Take me to her floor, please."

It doesn't take too long to reach her floor. Once there I head towards her bedroom. Along the way I hear loud music that has a heavy beat. When I reach her room the beat only gets louder. _'She's like Tony. Loud music.'_

I knock on her door twice, only to hear a loud *SLAM!*

Then I hear a sharp, _"Yes?!"_

"Alivia, it's Bruce. Can I come in?"

After a few ruffled noises she responded with, "_Uuuhhh_, Yeah!"

I open the door a little, "You alright, Alivia?"

"Hm? Me. Yeah! Just, uh... _fangirling_. ... sorry if I freaked you out?"

I raised an eyebrow, it that wasn't important right now. "Oh. _Uh_, well I didn't really come here for that." I told her nervously scratching my neck alittle.

The silence made me uncomfortable so I reluctantly started to speak. "Actually, uh. I wanted to ask you..."

"Yes?"

"..." I was nervous so pushing my glasses up further, I continue, "You mentioned earlier about a _'David'_ ...being a hulk."

"Oh" She paused, "You heard me."

"Yeah..."

She smiled, much to my relief. "Sure."

"Wha-" I couldn't believe it.

"How about tomorrow?" She offered. "After work?"

"Alright." I must've smiled from relief.

"And Bruce?" She stopped me as I walked out the door. Causing me to turn around.

"Yes?"

"It's been great meeting you. _ALL_ of you." She gave a sweet, soft smile.

I returned it with a nod before leaving.

I headed to the elevator, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

—-

**Sorry for the wait! And Finally the end of the day! XD**

**Not much to say right now... I'm really tired. May add an avengers POV later but for now enjoy ^^**

**Please comment!**

**so it turns out it's hard to add the POV to this chapter, gonna have the POV about this chapter in the next chapter. (Turns out I added Bruce here, makes more sense instead of adding him as his own chapter since it's his take on ch 11)**

**Also the video for this is on YouTube. You need to have an account to see it, but still love it!**

** watch?v=aHUrAvKNF8s**

**The sound effect they added to the video is Pure Gold! Love it! The songs good too! Just the movie scenes enhance it!**

_Entire song _

_I am flesh and I am bone_

_Rise up, ting ting,_

_like glitter and gold._

_I've got fire in my soul_

_Rise up, ting ting, _

_like glitter_

_Like glitter and gold_

_Like glitter_

_Do you walk in the valley of kings?_

_-tapping to the beat-_

_Do you walk in the shadow of men,_

_Who sold their lives to a dream?_

_Do you ponder the manner of things?_

_In the dark_

_The dark, the dark, the dark._

_I am flesh and I am bone_

_Arise, ting ting, _

_like glitter and gold._

_I've got fire in my soul_

_Rise up, ting ting, _

_like glitter_

_Like glitter and gold._

_Like glitter_

_Do you walk in the meadow of spring?_

_Do you talk to the animals,_

_Do you hold their lives from a string?_

_Do you ponder the manner of things? _

_In the dark_

_The dark, the dark, the dark_

_I am flesh and I am bone,_

_Arise, ting ting, _

_like glitter and gold._

_I've got fire in my soul,_

_Rise up, ting ting, _

_like glitter_

_I am flesh and I am bone_

_Arise, ting ting, _

_like glitter and gold._

_I've got fire in my soul_

_Rise up, ting ting, _

_like glitter_

_'Cause everybody's in the backroom's_

_Spinning up,_

_Don't know what you're asking for,_

_And everybody's in the front room's_

_Tripping out,_

_You left your bottle at the door, **how bout that** __*Squeal!*_

_'Cause everybody's in the backroom's_

_Spinning up_

_Don't know what you're asking for_

_And everybody's in the front room's_

_Tripping out,_

_You left your bong at the door_

_**hot breathing to the song beat** __-Swoon!- "Oh, my god!" _

_**breath 1**_

_**breath 2**_

_**breath 3**_

_**breath 4**_

_**breath 5**_

_**breath 6**_

_**breath 7**_

_**breath 8** __***Knock*** ***Knock***_

_**breath 9** __-SLAM!-_

_I am flesh and I am bone_

_Arise, ting ting, _

_like glitter and gold._

_I've got fire in my soul._

_Rise up, ting ting, _

_like glitter_

_Like glitter and gold._

_Like glitter_


	12. Chapter 12 A Storm's a Brew'n

**Ororo Munroe's POV**

We went to the café to find the girl that the professor found. She was somehow related to the storm I sensed a few weeks back. We wanted to know if she was a threat. Especially since she flickered in Cerebo, which was a first.

That's what worries us. She's not a mutant, Cerebo confirmed that. We had spent weeks narrowing down the location of the storm and who was there at the time. After some research we found there was only one woman near the heart of the storm and her name is Alivia Sky.

We wondered if she had some how caused the storm, if she had powers too. If so we could help her. So the professor and I, went into Cerebo yesterday to find her and see if she was a mutant. It was surprising to see she wasn't.

So she hadn't caused the storm. Just when we were thinking we'd need to find the storms source, her laptop went through one of the guys hands!

We were surprised and decided to keep watching. She picked up the laptop as if nothing was wrong, setting it on her lap. Then after a little while she placed the laptop on the other guy sitting next to her, only for it to fall through his legs.

Apparently none of them have that type of power since all of them were pretty shocked. Especially since Alivia picked up the laptop with ease, then jammed it back through the guys legs. His face was pretty funny, even the professor chuckled. She had a cute expression when she place the laptop back on her lap tilting her head in confusion.

Eventually another guy sat in front of her. They started testing the computer. It made sense . They were just as curious as we were, but THAT's when it happened. She flickered! She pushed a button on the laptop and she flickered!

I was shocked! But the people around Alivia were only reacting to the guys hand going through the computer. Then she flickered again! Then she clicked something on the screen. This time, that guys hand hit the computer.

'Did she do something?' I wondered as I continued watching. Nothing else was happened as they ended up chatting with each other. That's when the professor stopped using Cerebo. When we left, Jean was outside waiting for us.

"Professor, I cant find any trace of her before the storm." She said confused.

Only adding more to her mystery. After some more discussion, we decided the professor and I would go to her workplace tomorrow.

It was pretty busy when we entered the café. Alivia is at the register looking at little stressed out, poor girl. The professor had gone to grab us a table, while I wait in line. It would be a good opportunity to observe her a little.

She's been handling the customers pretty well, trying her best to smile a little. Even though she try's to get through everyone's orders well. Even when it was my turn she smiles at me. I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Even when stressed she seems to hold her own. I order our drinks and give my thanks. Though I don't think she noticed, she's that tired, poor girl. Hopefully it'll get better for her.

Once I get our drinks I head back to the professor. "Poor girl" I tell him, "she's pretty stressed right now, but other than that she seems pretty normal. What do you think professor?"

He thinks a while, then smiles. "There's more to her than meets the eye."

—

**So like, yeah thanks for waiting. Works been picking up and I've been slowly writing you chapters. Special thanks to my friend for solidifying this chapter! She helped me out a bit on the x men personas! So funny story short ch12 replaces ch 13 or at least cut in line! I'm not gonna add the x men tab he since so far they're only mentioned and are not part of the full story. It honestly depends on where (y/n) takes this.**

**Thanks for reading please vote and comment!**


End file.
